Different Magic
by bunndlesofjoy
Summary: Rose had finally finished what she was forced to do. All she wishes for is a chance to be who she really is, to know hide behind a mask, to not hide what she really knows. she gets this chance. Follow Rose as she is adopted into the Hatter family and how she follows Sophie in her Journey to break her spell.
1. OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~OC Character Profile~~~**

* * *

 **Name:** Rose Lily Potter **  
Birth Date:** July 31 **  
Gender:** Female **  
Age:** 18 **  
Height:** 170 cm **  
Weight:** 51 kg  
 **Figure:** Hourglass and D Cup  
 **Blood Type:** AB **  
Classification:** Witch **  
Clan:** Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia and Peverell.

 **Favourite Colour (s):** Silver, Emerald Green, Sapphire Blue and Black. **  
Favourite Food and Drink:** Meat, Vegetables, Potatoes, flavoured tea and Hot chocolate. **  
Likes:** Spending time with the Hatter family, Making hats, looking after young children, Nature and being with her soulmate. **  
Dislikes:** People being hurt, people that don't care about the consequences from their actions and being lied to. **  
Hobbies:** Decorating, Reading, Cooking and using her magic.

 **Physical Description:** She has Moonlight Silver hair in a long braid and has Glowing green eyes. However she is hiding her true hair colour and eye colour so it appears that she has normal emerald green eyes and pure black hair. She is wearing a thick, long blue jumper that reaches her thighs and a pair of black leggings.

 **Distinguishing Features:** The first tattoo is on her right arm written in Greek. It has her mum, dad, godfather and uncle's name shown. The second tattoo is of a stag and deer, black grim like dog and a brown wolf in a field of lilies. This is placed on the right side of her stomach under her breasts.

 **Personality:  
** Caring  
Kind  
Protective of her family and her precious people  
Perceptive  
Doesn't pry into other people's personal affairs unless it was necessary  
Has a keen sense of justice  
Unwavering loyalty to those who earn it  
Can easily tell if someone is lying and if they are a danger to her or those she cares about  
Has a mothering instinct towards children.

 **Family:  
** Mum (Deceased) **  
**Dad (Deceased) **  
**Godfather/ Pa Sirius (Deceased) **  
**Uncle Remus (Deceased) **  
**Grandmother (Deceased) **  
**Grandfather (Deceased) **  
**Godson Teddy


	2. Different Magic Prologue

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Prologue~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Rose's POV~~~**

* * *

I finally managed to do it. I finally managed to defeat Voldemort. But I lost too much in the process. My innocence. My parents. My godfather. My uncle. A lot of people died because I was forced to fight someone who has had over 50 years experience using and knowing about magic longer than I have.

But why did I have to do it? Why couldn't the adults sort the problem out? Why did they force that burden on me when I turned 11? Why is everything forced on me?

It doesn't matter anymore. I've finished with the magic world. They can sort their own problems out after this. I am done protecting them when they won't even protect themselves.

It lucky my mum placed that spell on me as soon as I was born so no one apart from Remus and Sirius and my parent knew I was a girl. I can disappear, stop being known as Harry Potter and just be myself. Not having to lie and pretend to be a boy to protect me. Not having to hide my intelligence.

Not pretending that I don't know that Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Dumbledore are stealing money from my trust vault. Of course, I got back all the money they stole from me but made sure that the rest of their family had some money to live on. It lucky I went to the bank the summer before my third year and found out the truth. The truth that was kept from me.

I took an inheritance test and found out the different families I belong to. Took up my ladyship of my families. Took all my belonging out of my vaults but leaving the investments that my families owned to the Goblins so that are still earning their gold. Going to all my properties and taking all the books, clothes, and items inside and placing them in the different compartment in my trunk. Sealing up all my properties that I owned so no one could go inside apart from me or if they have permission from me.

I also sneaked into Dumbledore's office when he wasn't there and took back all of my family books and items that he stole. I took one of the spare time turners that were hidden in his office. It became useful later on.

When Sirius died, Dumbledore tried stopping me from going to the will. He thought I didn't go but I was under my invisibility cloak. Dumbledore can't see me as I took off all of the spells and enchantments he placed. Of course, Sirius knew that Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Dumbledore were stealing from me so he didn't leave them a thing. He left some money to the Tonks family George and Fred and to Remus but left the rest of his money, belongings, and titles to me as he blood adopted me so I was legally his heir.

It lucky I came across the golem spell in the black grimoire. I managed to get all of the black books that were in the library before they were chucked away or before Hermione stole them.

I also found my Mums, Dads, Sirius, and Remus's trunk in Aunt Petunia's attic. It had all of their belongings that they have every item they have even own, included all their belongings in Godric Hallow. It seems when they died all of their items in the house had a spell on them to go into the trunks that we hid in my Mum's sister attic. Aunt Petunia didn't know about them or she would have thrown them out. More shockingly, there was a trunk with my name on. It had all my baby items, teddies, baby photos. All precious memories of my life when I had my family.

Getting rid of the dark items Voldemort was using to stay alive. Remus death. His leaving his money to his son, my godson and all of his books to me. I didn't mind that at all. I enjoy reading after all. Getting my two tattoos to remember my family that I had lost. Speaking to the spirits of my Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus.

Walking to my death. Waking up and the final battle. Defeating Voldemort once and for all.

I can tell that the spell that keeps me hidden as a girl is beginning to fade. I need to leave before I am found. I manage to get to my feet. I feel so weak. But I must force myself to move.

I make it to the trees and leaning up against one and placing my invisibility cloak on just in time to see Dumbledore and his lackeys coming. Trying to see if I was alive or not I take it.

Not to mention because they thought I was a boy, they were trying to do it so that I ended up married to Ginny so they got my family money. Not like it works. I am surprised that they didn't realise that my money has been taken from them.

Ahh here come the owls from the bank. I asked the goblins to send them letters saying that I had taken back all the money and items they had stolen from me when my male name as Harry Potter had finally disappeared. Of course, they know that I am a female and that I am alive. I can't wait to see their faces when they read the letters.

They're reading the letters. They have only found out that I knew what they were doing since before my third year when I got all my money back before heading back to Hogwarts. They should know by now that you do not mess with a Potter or Black and think you will get away with it.

Hermione is having a fit because she won't be able to get the Potter and Black Books. Is she stupid? Only those with either Potter or Black blood would even be able to read them. Even the normal books you can normally buy in the bookstore. She wouldn't be able to read them or even open them for that matter.

Ron is moaning about not having money along with Molly and Ginny. Dumbledore looks the same as usual but I can tell that he is mad that I found out about his plans for me and that I put a stop to them before they even started.

When I was named Godmother to Teddy I left some of the Black fortunes for him to use when he turns 16. Only he can get into the vault. No one else can apart from the Goblins. No one will be stealing from my Godson. I left behind an album filled with pictures of Remus, Tonks, and his grandmother, grandfather, Sirius and me. Just having fun. Perfect family moments that he needs to know. Not to mention one of those mirrors just in case he needs to speak for me for any reason. I asked the Goblins to deliver the mirror and photo albums when he turns five.

I really wish that I could have a new start, in a new world. Where I am not used as a pawn. Where I am allowed to be a female and don't have to hide behind the disguise of a male. A place where I can find someone to love me for myself and not for my title that I didn't ask for or my money. However I don't want to lose my memories or any of my belonging in my trunk and my invisibility cloak, they are a link to who I am, I wouldn't ever want to lose them.

I slowly close my eyes. I am so tired. I want to go to sleep. Just as my eyes were about to close I could see my body begin to glow gold before I slip into the darkness.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	3. Different Magic Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

My life for the past year has been wonderful. Of course, we are living through a war but I am not being forced to take part. I hide my magic using a barrier around my body so that no one will be able to feel my magic unless I let them know.

I have been adopted by a family that makes hats. It is actually fun making hats. I have two new sisters, Sophie and Lettie and an adoptive Mum Honey. Most of the time I can be found with Sophie making hats or reading some of my family books.

I have to keep magic on my body at all times. When I woke up before I was found in this world I had noticed that my hair had changed from pure black to moonlight silver. My eye had changed as well. They glow bright green with power. Of course, I hide this by using magic to make my hair appear to be pure black and for my eye to appear as a normal emerald green.

Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen? Is it just me be paranoid? I haven't been able to practice with my magic since I got to this world and I haven't been in any of my animal forms. I want to go for a run in a forest like I used to. But then again it wouldn't be the same, I haven't got Padfoot or Moony to run with me especially on the full moons when they three of us used to run.

I would need to find somewhere, where no one goes to so I can run around. I will worry about that later. It's time to spend some quality time with Sophie. She says she isn't pretty but she is, both on the inside and the outside. Yet, she still won't believe me when I tell her that. She will eventually. I will just need to keep on convincing her otherwise.

I walk down the stairs to see that Sophie was pulling her hat over her head while making a face of disgust. What is the matter with her? Did the other hat makers do something to annoy her again? Like talking about the Wizard Howl? Most probably due to the look on her face.

"Sophie, where are you going?" I ask her in a curious tone

"Just to the bakery to visit Lettie. Do you want to come with me?" she replied smiling faintly.

I haven't seen Lettie for a bit so I nod my head, run back up the stairs and grab one of my jackets that aren't placed and hidden in my trunk. As soon as the pair of us was ready we left, locking the door to our little hat shop and managed to catch the tram just before it left.

There were a lot of crowds gathering for the May Day parade with plenty of planes and banners flying overhead. It doesn't look like we will be able to get through the crowd to get to the bakery without getting trampled on.

"I think it might be best Sophie if we took the back way. We won't be able to get through the crowds. They are blocking the way. Do you still have the instructions?" I commented after a moment's reflection.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Sophie pulls out a small piece of paper from her pocket and leads me into the alleyway. Of course, we get blocked again. Sophie gasped when she saw a lone soldier guarding the guns and other soldier provisions, making him look up at the two of us sternly before Sophie pulls me away and walks faster.

This backfires when Sophie stops suddenly and I bump lightly into her back. I looked up and scowled when I saw that there was a stray soldier blocking our way.

"Hey. Looks like a few little mice have lost their way," he said with a grin, leaning his elbow against the wall to his left as his hand held his head. Sophie steps back and stuttered a reply.

"Oh, no, we're not lost." she said, shaking her head quickly as she reached back to grasp my arm.

"These little mice look thirsty. We should take them for a cup of tea. Look, there's one for both of us," he said, blocking our way as Sophie tried to pull me past, turning to look at the other soldier from earlier who appeared.

"No, thanks, our sister is expected us," Sophie said her eyes that showed her fear, hidden underneath her hat. I could feel my hands were automatically clenching as I could feel my anger begin to burn hotly through my entire body.

"They're pretty cute for mice," the new soldier said, peeking underneath Sophie's hat to see her face and glancing at me and my body with a leer, moustache twitching. I was going to step forward, my anger beginning to reach my breaking point. It takes a lot for me to reach my breaking point but I am seriously getting to that point. Sophie's look stopped me from doing anything though.

"How old are you anyway? You live around here?" the first soldier asks us.

"Leave us alone," Sophie said, stepping back slightly and bumping into my chest lightly.

"You see? Your Moustache scares all the girls," the blonde soldier teased his friend.

"So? She's even cuter when she's scared," he commented, looking directly at Sophie but he is speaking like she wasn't even there in the first place.

My anger is starting to get to the point where I won't be able to control it fully. This will then leak out some of my magic. I need to calm down.

"If you think of even touching her-" I started only to get cut off as a powerful magic signature comes into my shield followed by a large hand being placed on my shoulder. I tensed slightly. I still am not used to being touched by another person.

"There you are, sweetheart. Sorry, I'm late. I was looking everywhere for you. Are you and your sister ready to go?" a man said smoothly. His voice sends pleasurable shivers down my spine. I looked up to see a gorgeous man with shoulder-length blonde hair with messy bangs, who's red and grey jacket hung haphazardly on his shoulders.

I glanced at Sophie to see that she was tense, frozen in fear, glancing between the guards and the man who held me to see who more of a danger to us was. I don't think this man is any danger to us.

"Hey, we're busy here." the first Soldier snapped as the other straightened up.

"Are you really? It looked to me like the two of you were just leaving." the new male said but I could just hear the grin in his voice that would no doubt be shown on his face. With a flick of his finger, the two soldiers straightened forcefully and walked away with absolutely no control over their bodies.

Both me and Sophie glanced back curiously and then towards each other before our attention was brought back to the stranger that saved us, and still had his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't hold it against them," he said with a wink, revealing his bright blue eyes and a crooked grin. "They're actually not all that bad. Where to? I'll be your escort this evening." he said.

"How about nowhere!" I snapped, ignoring the warning look I could feel Sophie was giving me. The man chuckled and looked at Sophie without releasing me. Instead, it seems he was pulling me closer to his side.

"Oh, we're, um, just going to the bakery," she stuttered as Sophie gazed up at him. No doubt confused about asking her the same question.

"Don't get alarmed, but I'm being followed. Act normal," he said to the both of us as he finally moved his hand so I could hold on top his arm while Sophie took his other side, clutching her free hand to her chest tightly.

I gave a small glare towards Sophie. Why did we get involved with a stranger? And a wizard no less, not that Sophie knows that I suppose. Though knowing Sophie she probably thought we could let him help us with no problem due to him saving us earlier. She is too nice sometimes. His hair fluttered in the wind as his blue jewel pendant swung from side to side on his white shirt. Horrible sounds were starting to come from behind us.

"Sorry. Looks like you two are involved," he said as Sophie and I gasped, clutching his arm tighter as black blobs with hats appeared further down the back street.

"No, you don't say. Stupid Wizards stating the obvious!" I mumble under my breath hoping no one heard that. Though I think he did.

"This way," he said grin rising on his face as if he was having fun, pulling us quickly around the corner as the monsters chased after the three of us. "Hold on," he advised the both of us as more blobs appeared in front of us, and suddenly his arms slipped from our arms to wrap around our waists as we took up to the sky.

"Now, straighten your legs and start walking," he said, moving both his hands back to our own to help us to walk across the sky. I heard Sophie gasp astonished. I wasn't though.

"I prefer to be in the sky on my broom," I spoke softly. It has been a while since I have been flying in the sky.

"See, not so hard, is it?" he laughed and commented on us being naturals as we both grinned at him. We were soon placed gently on the second-floor balcony of the bakery with sighs from both of us. Though my sigh was more disappointment and from the look, Sophie shot in my direction she caught that.

"I'll make sure to draw them off," he said, slowly letting go of Sophie's hand but continue holding on to mine. "But wait a bit before you head back outside," he said, glancing at Sophie to see her slowly nod her head before his gaze was back on mine.

"Ok," I said, dazed, as he finally let my hand go. His magic seemed to be calling out to mine leaving me in a daze and pleasure shooting throughout my whole body.

"That's my girl," he said with a grin before he flew back and floated quickly back to the ground. Sophie and I gasped, leaning over the railing, but he has already vanished.

"'My Girl', huh?" Sophie said with a slight grin. This caused me to blush deeply.

"Shut up!" I snapped feeling embarrassed. "Do you think that actually just happened?" I asked her. "It felt like a dream."

"How else did we get up here?" she said with a small shrug moving the two of us inside to stare out the window, just as Lettie ran down the hall, holding her dress in her clutches.

"Sophie? Rose?" she asked, moving and clutching Sophie's hand before snatching up one of my own squeezing them lightly. "What's going on? Someone just told me the two of you floated down onto our balcony," she stated worriedly which caused Sophie's eyes to widen.

"So that did happen. It wasn't a dream," she stated awed.

"And here I thought you were so sure of yourself earlier," I said moodily. I could feel Lettie's gaze on me but she soon moved her gaze back to Sophie.

"Lettie, would you like to use my office?" a man asked from behind us.

"I should really get back to work. Thank you, though," Lettie said with a cheerful wave as a door closed. She led the two of us down into the kitchens and Sophie explained what happened on the way there. Lettie sat us down on some small piles of crates and commented on what she had just heard. "Wow. He must have been a wizard."

"But he was so kind. And he seems to have taken a liking to Rose," Sophie said, gesturing to me as Lettie whipped around in my direction, face worried.

"He rescued us." I supplied, turning away with my cheeks a light red.

"Of course he did. He was trying to steal your heart!" she exclaimed, her body leaning forward. "You are so lucky, Rose. If that wizard were Howl he would have eaten it. That goes for you too, Sophie." Lettie said, turning back to face Sophie.

"No, he wouldn't," I said, looking up at Lettie but letting Sophie continue. "Howl only does that to beautiful girls."

"Don't say that," Lettie said with a scoff of disapproval, moving her hands towards her hips. "The both of you need to be more careful. It's dangerous out there. Even the Witch of the Waste is back on the prowl," she said, but of course, we weren't listening. Sophie seems to be lost in her own thoughts and I just wasn't listening. "Are you listening?" she asked us, groaning when Sophie asked what she had just said.

"Lettie, the chocolate éclairs are done." a man told her, moving one of the crates and sticking his head through just to talk to her.

"Okay. I'll be right there," she said with a smile that didn't leave her face even after he had thanked her and slid the crate back into place. Someone has a crush it seems.

"All right. We better get going then," Sophie said to both Lettie and me. "I just wanted to make sure that you were doing ok," she told Lettie. I nodded to show that I agreed, before giving Lettie a quick hug while Sophie was putting on her hat and then she hugged Lettie herself. She led us out the delivery door just as a man with a sack full of flour over his shoulder walked through, greeting Lettie cheerfully.

"Now Sophie, do you and Rose really want to spend the rest of your lives in that hat shop?" she asked us sounding completely serious.

"I do the books and sometimes help Sophie while she is making the hats. We're completely fine with it." I told her will a gentle smile on my face.

"The shop was just so important to Father. And we're the eldest, we don't mind." Sophie said with a small smile.

"I'm not asking what Father would have wanted. I want to know what you want." Lettie demanded.

"We'd..." I started but I was cut off by the delivery man walking out again and saying his farewells. "We'd better be going," I told them, stepping away with Sophie.

"It's your life, Sophie, Rose. Do something for yourself for once." Lettie commented with firm persistence.

"Bye Lettie." I and Sophie said together with a backwards wave, before heading back to the tram station and catching it just before it left. I stared out of the tram wondering what happened to the wizard and why my magic and body was reacting to his own magic and touch.

Sophie used her key to get us back inside the hat shop; locking the door behind her once the pair of us was inside, placing the keys back in her pocket. The bell rang as the door opened as soon as I had moved behind the counter to blow out the light that Sophie had lit.

A larger woman dressed all in black stepped inside, looking around the shop with a raised eyebrow. I let Sophie handle her as I go into the back room to finish up the book before putting them away.

"I'm sorry, but the shop's closed now, ma'am," Sophie spoke politely. "I could have sworn I locked that door. Must have forgotten." I know Sophie locked the door, so how did this woman get inside of the shop. I discreetly let out a little bit of my magic, a little so no one will manage to detect it. It seems that this lady is the Witch of the Waste. I think it will be best for me to stay hidden just in case but I must protect Sophie. I send some more of my magic towards Sophie as places a shield around her whole body.

I saw the woman step further inside the shop. "What a tacky shop. I've never seen such tacky little hats." I winced when she said that. I know Sophie would get offended since some of the hats were made by her. "Yet you are by far the tackiest things here." I clench my hands but stay quiet and hidden. I had no doubt if I was there she would have said that about the both of us.

I was surprised however when Sophie stomped across the room and held open the door for the lady. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave now. The door's over here, ma'am. We're closed." Sophie said firmly.

"Standing up to the Witch of the Waste, that's plucky." the woman said as Sophie gasps.

"The Witch of the Waste?" I heard Sophie ask fearfully. Two fully clothed blob men appear in the doorway. The witch turned transparent and flew through a hunched over Sophie.

It is a good thing I placed that shield around her. Whatever the Witch of the Waste placed on her, is not permanent.

"The best part of that spell is you can't tell anyone about it," she said with a smirk. "My regards to Howl," she said before she finally left, door swinging closed behind her.

When I came out of the back room I saw that Sophie has been aged to look like a 90-year-old woman. Sophie notices her old, wrinkly hand and starts to panic and hobbles over to the mirror.

Sophie was now pacing in the courtyard, making plans for her to leave the next morning.

"Sophie, you will be fine. The spell isn't permanent. I placed a shield around you when she walked in." I informed her making the effort to sound reassuring.

Rose, are you a witch?" Sophie asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, but I haven't used them for the past year that I have been living with you and the rest of our family. And besides, you don't think I am going to let you leave by yourself, do you? I'll change into my cat form and come with you." I reply in a soothing tone.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Different Magic Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

I sat on my bed next to Sophie, until I heard some footsteps walking up the stairs and Mother calling out our names. I had completely forgotten that she was coming home today.

"Sophie? Rose?" she pounded on our door, calling our names again when she tried to open the door just to find that it was locked.

"Don't come in here," Sophie called out to her."I've got a bad cold. I don't want you to catch it."

"You should ghastly, like some 90-year-old-woman. What is Rose doing in the room then?" Mother asked in a worried tone.

"I'm taking care of Sophie, Mother. I think I am already coming down with the same thing though." I said, faking a sneeze. Hoping mother believed it.

"I'll just stay in bed all day, so you go on," Sophie told her, glancing at me.

"Well...if you insist." she said hesitantly and we heard her heels clicking on the floor as she walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Up we go," Sophie muttered quietly as she pulled herself up from her bed. "This isn't so bad, now is it? You're still in pretty good shape and your clothes finally suit you." Sophie tried to cheer herself up as she stood hunched.

"We can't stay here. They'll get suspicious." I told her softly before turning into my cat form.

"I know." she stated, grabbing her shawl, her hat, and packed a small bag of extra clothes for herself.

"Don't worry, I always have clothes packed and hidden on my body," I said cheerfully, turning back into my human form before turning back into my cat form. She grinned at me as we walked side by side. At least I've managed to cheer her up a little bit.

We sneaked into the kitchen where Sophie stuffed some cheese and bread into her bag before the two of us leave using the back door. Sophie goes out first, holding the door out for me before she closed it behind me.

There were men on the street looking at a newspaper, talking about how the other's kingdom's prince was missing and a war was starting because the other kingdom blamed this kingdom.

Sophie walked across the bridge that could be found behind our shop just as a train passed through. I stopped and waited until the train and smoke had passed before catching up with Sophie on the other side of the track.

"Excuse me, could you use some help?" I heard a young man ask Sophie on the other side as she began to cough due to the smoke from the train.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for offering. That was really kind," she mused to herself just as I decided to just go through the smoke to get to the other side where Sophie was. Sophie asked a man with a cart if she could ride with them. He said there was room so both I and Sophie moved to the back of the cart before carefully getting on.

"You're crazy if you do this, Grandma!" the man yelled once we stopped at the border to the Wastes. "There's nothing but witches and wizards out there!"

"That's the whole point," I muttered to myself as Sophie yelled back to him."Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"She's going to the Wastes by herself?" a woman asked the man from the house, her voice echoing back to me.

"Says she's looking for her younger sister," he said back. Sophie and I continued walking. Sophie is breathing heavily while I ignore my instincts telling me to hunt the bird in front of us. I instead keep an eye on Sophie.

We eventually stopped for lunch and I had some cheese and a little bit of bread out of Sophie's hand before curling up on the floor, resting my paws.

"I'll never get there with these legs," she mumbled to herself, though I heard due to my heightened senses. "At least my teeth haven' fallen out yet." I watched carefully as she looked to her side and paused, her eyes widening before she placed her bag and food down.

I followed her surprised gaze to see a large branch poking out one of the large bushes. There seems to be some magic coming from the stick. But it doesn't seem dangerous.

"That would make a nice cane," she commented, standing up with a crack of her back. I winced. That noise wasn't nice to hear. I perched on a rock to watch. She struggled to pull it out of the bush. Sophie finally pulled it out and shrunk back when the stick stood at full height, leaves falling off.

"You're head's a turnip. I've always hated turnips, ever since I was little," I nodded my head, knowing she was speaking the truth. Ever since I got here a year ago she doesn't touch turnips. "At least you're not upside down now. So long. Come on, Rose. Let's start moving again." she told me.

We continued our way up the rocky path. "It's too cold," Sophie muttered down to me, her shawl clutched tight around her hunched, shaking shoulders. "And I can still see the town. We've barely moved."

A light tapping came from behind us and Sophie stopped where she was standing. I hopped up onto another large rock to see that the scarecrow was hopping on its own, coming after us with something hanging on his arm.

"Go away! Quit following us! There's no need to thank me, you don't owe me a thing." she said, trying to shoo the scarecrow away but it continued hopping closer to Sophie. "I'm sure you have some kind of spell on you, and we've had more than enough of witches and spells." It stopped for a moment, looking at Sophie from a few yards away. "So, just go find some field and stand in it!"

Sophie started to walk again but I stayed where I was. I watched amused as the scarecrow hopped closer to Sophie and dropped a cane in front of her. Sophie opened her eye that she had closed due to the wind. She gaped at the cane. "Thank you, this cane is perfect, it's just what I need. If you'd like to do me one more favour, you could run off and find us a place to stay," she called out to him.

I was totally amused when he turned on his stick, hopping off in the opposite direction. She waved the cane in the air then started off again, chuckling. "I seem to have become quite cunning in my old age."

I quickly caught up to Sophie and walked beside her. I turned into my human form quickly and stared at her until she looked at me. "What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And you were teasing me for the wizard? At least I don't have a scarecrow following me around," I laughed quietly as she glared at me, threatening to whack me with her new cane.

I turned back into my cat form just as a battleship roared above us causing a cold wind to blow straight through the pair of us. I shivered even with my cat fur. That wind was cold.

Sophie pulled her shawl even tighter around her. "Why do you get so cold when you're old? I'm fatter than ever, yet the wind blows right through me," she complained so I moved closer to her body hoping to share some of my heat with her so she can warm up.

Sophie sits on the ground so I curled onto her lap, letting her stroke my fur and letting out soft purrs as Sophie breathes air back into her lungs.

Then Sophie sniffs the air. "Someone's got a fire going. Maybe there's a cabin nearby," she said, standing up again and started to walk again only to freeze a few second later. Moving toward us was a large, metal structure that hissed and continued walking closer to us. Howl's castle. The scarecrow was hopping along beside it. _I don't get the sense of danger from Howl's castle so we should be fine._

"You turnip-head! That's Howl's castle! That is not what I meant when I asked for a place to stay." Sophie yelled at him. The metal growled as it pulled to a stop, steam hissing around us as it rested.

"Look at that. They call this a castle?"Sophie asked just before the structure started to move once again. Turnip-head hopped after it. I sprinted straight after the castle, leaping onto the porch waiting for Sophie to catch up.

"Is that a way in?" she asked. She raced after the fast moving castle almost falling onto her face when she tripped. "Slow down! For heaven's sake! Make up your mind. Are you gonna let me in or not?" She asked, clutching onto the railing as she ran after it. The castle quickly scooped her up, making Sophie loose her shawl. From the corner of my eyes, I see Turnip-head hopping after Sophie's shawl.

Sophie cracked open the door and I quickly raced inside but not before seeing Turnip-head hopping back in our direction and of course holding onto Sophie's shawl. "It's nice and warm in there, so I'm going in. Oh, my shawl, thank you. I'm sure Howl won't eat the heart of a shrivelled, old lady like me. It's been a pleasure meeting you. Even if you are my least favourite vegetable. Take care, Turnip-head," she told the scarecrow before coming inside with the shawl in hand, closing the door behind her.

Sophie walked up the stairs carefully while I just walked up to them but I made sure not to touch anything. I hopped up on the hearth where a fire was going. I curled up as close to the heat as I could. Sophie threw two more logs onto the flame before setting back into the chair to warm her hands.

"What a dump. When I think castle, this is not what I picture," she stated, looking at the mess I couldn't deny that. I had the Lefay castle as one of my family properties in the world I come from. "Well, one thing nice about getting old is nothing frightens you," she said, slinking further into the seat, sighing as she closed her eyes.

"I don't envy you, lady. That is one bad curse. Curses are tough. You're gonna have a very hard time getting rid of that one." a voice suddenly came from nowhere and I shot up and let out a hiss. I turn back into my human form and look around for where that voice came from.

"Settle down." the voice said softly. I looked to the fire, to my amazement there were some eyes staring at me curiously.

"The fire spoke!" Sophie said stunned, eyes wide and body stiff.

"Let me guess, the curse won't allow you to talk about it, right?" he asked us.

"I wasn't cursed by her so I can but Sophie can't," I said.

"Her?" the fire asked but Sophie spoke up instead, still in a state of shock.

"Are you Howl?" she questioned.

"No, I'm extremely powerful fire demon named Calcifer." he bragged, flame flaring from his mouth. "I just like to do that once in a while."

"A fire demon. Well, then you should be able to break my curse."Sophie said.

"Maybe, Maybe not," he said, holding his arms up, this came off to be like a shrug I suppose. "Listen, if the both of you can find a way to break the spell that's on me, then I'll break the spell that's on you, you got it?" Calcifer told Sophie.

"If you're a demon, how do we know we can trust you," Sophie asked. "You promise to help me if I help you?"

"I don't know, lady. Demons don't make promises," he replied roughly

"No, they make contracts or deals. Give and you receive," I said suddenly, remembering reading one of my family books. The book was needed due to one of my ancestors having demon blood. I grinned when Calcifer winked at me with a nod.

"You're a natural. You should have this figured out in no time," he told me with a grin.

"Go find someone else," Sophie stated with a frown.

"Come on! You should feel sorry for me!" he cried out, weaving the both of his arms widely around before clasping them together. "That spell keeps me stuck in this castle, and Howl treats me like I'm his slave. It burns me up. You've got to keep the water hot, the rooms warm, keep the castle moving." he ranted but Sophie was starting to doze off.

"Oh, that's rough," she muttered.

"Come on, you ever try to move a castle? If you can figure out how to break this thing I'm in with Howl, then you can break my spell," he said, crackling loudly. "After that, I can easily break the spell that's on you." he tried to convince Sophie but I don't think she is listening. I have already decided to help. I have nothing else to do after all.

"All right, it's a deal," Sophie said before she falls to sleep with a snore. I giggled as Calcifer's jaw dropped.

"Hey, lady? Lady? Hello? Lady? Hello?" he called out to her, rising out of his grate to get a better look at Sophie. "Hey. Hey, hey! Lady? Lady? Hey, let me get over there." he tried to reach over to Sophie and I end up laughing gently. "Some big help you're gonna to be. Is she usually like this?"

"More so today. We did walk all the way from the nearby town and she was changed into an old lady." I stated.

"Can you say who?" he asked curiously.

"The Witch of the Wastes. I was in the back room when she cursed Sophie. So, how long have you been with Howl?" I asked, wondering if he is able to answer some question so I'll have more clues to his spell with Howl.

"Since he was a kid." I nodded. A while then.

"Are you allowed to tell me what the contract between you and Howl is about or is that no allowed?" I asked him but I have a feeling he won't be able to answer me.

"Sorry, kid. You'll have to figure that one out on your own," he answered apologetically. I sighed. I thought so. I decided to go to sleep. I was getting tired. I turn back into my cat form, hop back onto the hearth and curls next to the fire and quickly falls asleep.

I didn't see Calcifer looking at my curiously when I turned back into a cat.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Different Magic Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

I awake the next morning with pounding coming from the door, waking me up before Sophie. But then again I am used to getting up earlier than anyone else. Footsteps pounded on the stairs and I continued to watch as a kid appeared while Sophie who had woken up, pretends to still be asleep.

"Hey, who's this lady?" the kid asked.

"Porthaven door." Calcifer stated. It seems he is ignoring the questions that the kid asked all together.

"How'd she get in here?" I watch curiously with my head tilted to the side as the kid pulled a clock from under the mess on the table. He pulled the hood over his head and a grey beard appeared over his nose, mouth and chin. "Stand by," he said in a deeper voice as he switched the colour on the dial beside the door from blue to green. Light outside started to pour from the window above the door. The kid opened the door to reveal a man in a black suit and a sash with a man in blue behind him. "Mr Mayor, good day," he spoke in a deeper and rougher voice.

"Good afternoon, sir. Would the great wizard Jenkins be at home?"

"I am afraid that my master is out at the moment. I speak for him in his absence." the boy spoke from his disguise as I jumped off from the fire hearth and moved towards the boy curiously, just as Sophie 'woke up'.

"An invitation from His Majesty the King. The time for war is upon us. His Majesty requires that every witch and wizard aid our homeland. Wizard Jenkins must report to the palace immediately. That is all." the Mayor finished. Sophie fed Calcifer some logs to keep the fire going as she mutters to herself. "War...I can't believe it's come to this," she said, warming her hands.

"And what do you think you're doing here, Grandma?" the kid asked, still wearing the cloak.

"Calcifer said that we can come in," Sophie said.

"'We'?" the kid asked while looking around until his gaze landed on me. "A cat?" he questioned.

I turn back into my human form. I have been in my cat form for a while so I have to stay away from being in my cat form for at least a day. "Not quite a cat," I answered.

"You're a Witch?" he exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, I can turn into a Cat, Deer, Dog, Wolf and a Phoenix," I said with a fond smile.

"Cool! How did you do that?" he asked in excitement.

"I'll teach you when you magical core has matured and stabilised. It could damage you otherwise and you could be stuck in the animal form or be in a partial transformation." I replied in a serious tone.

Calcifer interferes before he could say anything else though. "I did not tell them they could come in. They just wandered in here from the Wastes." Calcifer admitted in a dry tone.

"They're from the Wastes?" the kid asked in his normal voice, after pulling the hood down. "How do we know that she's not a witch?" he asked, gesturing to Sophie. He can't do the same to me. I've already told them I am a Witch.

"Do you really think I'd let a witch that could harm us in here?" he asked as Sophie and I chuckled. The doorbell rang and all of us turned to look. "Porthaven door again!"

"Must be a customer." the boy said. He slams the letter he received from the Porthaven Mayor inside a large, dusty book, then placed the hood of the cloak over his head again to answer the door. "Stand by." He opens the door for this time to reveal a little girl. "Yes, my dear child?"

"My mum sent me to pick up a spell." she told him.

"Ah, yes, do come in," he said. Letting her in before gently closing the door behind him. "Just keep quiet and don't cause any trouble, Grandma." he hissed at Sophie but stops whatever else he was going to say when I looked at him. No one talks to Sophie that way. A child or not. The little girl stared at Sophie and me unabashed as we crossed the room to peek out the window.

"It's not the Wastes." she pointed out to me surprised. I can only nod my head. Impressive magic.

"Excuse me, Granny, Lady, are you witches too?" the little girls ask us.

"That's right. I'm the scariest witch of them all," she said with playful narrowed eyes. I roll my own green orbs and gently nudge her in the stomach, making her sputter.

"Dust your ship with this powder and the winds will favour it." the boy said, handing the little girl a paper bag. She nodded and paid him, thanking him just as she was walking down the stairs and out the door. Sophie walks over to the top of the stairs while I stay near the window looking outside.

"Quit telling lies to our customers." the boy told her in his normal voice as soon as the door was gently closed behind the little girl.

"What about you?" Sophie asked as he pulled out a blue pouch. "You're wearing a disguise."

"I have to. I'm practising my magic." he defended himself, once again removing the cloak hood just as the doorbell rang once again.

"It's the Kingsbury door!" Calcifer called out. I leant back a bit to see the kid, with his hood up. He twisted the dial until it was on red after saying "Stand by" once again before he opened the door. I went back to looking out the window. I gasped when I saw the large building and aeroplanes instead of the scenery from before. The seaside and seagulls.

"Good day. Would this be the residence of the great Wizard Pendragon?" a man asked as the boy confirmed that it was. "I bear an invitation from His Majesty the King. Please inform Mr Pendragon that all witches and duty at the palace." the man explained as Sophie slowly hobbled down the stairs.

"I will inform him right away." I heard the boy say. I hear Sophie gasp and said that it was the royal city. "Move it, Grandma, or you'll lose your nose." he shut the door as soon as Sophie had walked back inside. "And stop wandering around!" I heard Sophie let out a quiet cackle. I know she isn't going to listen and is going to make someone mad.

Sophie switched the dial to green and I looked out the window to see that we were back in the Wastes. I move away from the window knowing where the other two dials went. I didn't get a good feeling from the black dial so I'll ignore that one is even there. Sophie went to the Porthaven again before the boy managed to stop her.

"Leave it alone, Grandma. I'm getting angry."

"This is a magic house, isn't it?" she asked. I thought that was kinda obvious. It is moving only with the help of Calcifer and not to mention the dial that leads to different areas. "So tell me, where does the black one lead?" Sophie asked. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Only Master Howl Knows that." the boy said, removing his head from between the iron railings. "I need some breakfast. I'm starved," he stated, pulling out a plate of cheese off the table and a bag of bread from a drawer. Haven't they got a proper place to put the food? I'll have to sort the books and food places out later. I'm hungry too.

"Don't you want to have some bacon and eggs?" Sophie asked, pulling out a covered plate of dried bacon in her direction.

"Yeah, but we can't use the fire. Master Howl's not here." the kid said, pushing most of the items off the table out of the way so that he could sit down. Sophie chuckled and grabbed a skillet, stating that she could cook. "It doesn't matter. Calcifer only obeys Master Howl." I walk back to the hearth.

Another part of the contract?" I whispered, smirking at the look Calcifer sent in my direction.

"That's right, lady. I'm not taking orders from you." Calcifer said before blowing a raspberry at Sophie while she is picking up her fallen hat, ignoring the fire demon.

"All right, Calcifer. Let's get cooking." Sophie said, pulling up her shawl so it was away from the flames Calcifer was giving off.

"I don't cook! I'm a scary and powerful fire demon!" he flared up angrily and stuck out his tongue at her.

"Calcifer," I said darkly as he turned in my direction. "I am tired and I am hungry. I have no doubt that Sophie is as well. The boy is also hungry and he is still growing. You will not deny him the food that he needs to help him grow. Do you understand?" I said lowly, advancing on him with venomous eye until he had shrunken down to only a tiny spark.

"Ok." he whispered in a squeaky voice.

"You never want to get on the bad side of Rose. She can be scary." Sophie advised the kid as he placed some bacon onto the pan and placed it over the larger flame. Calcifer tried to fight it but soon changed his mind when I glared at him. "That's right. That's a good fire. Thank you, Rose." she said to me and I nodded,

"I never should have let the two of you in here." Calcifer grumbled. "Here's another curse. May all your bacon burn."

"Calcifer's doing what you said." the kid looked at me awed. Aww! He's so cute. Sophie asks for a tea kettle and the kid races to get it, completely ignoring Calcifer's complaints. The kid's name is Markl. It suits him.

I glance up when the dial above the door switched to black and a very familiar blonde-haired, red and grey coat-wearing wizard walked in. "Master Howl, the king's messengers were here. They said you have to report to the palace as both Pendragon and Jenkins." Markl states as Howl closes the door and it switches back to Porthaven.

Sophie looks up at Howl and gasped quietly. She glances in my direction. I just nod my head. It looks like Sophie has noticed that it was the same wizard that saved us the day earlier. And Lettie was saying that Howl would have eaten our hearts. Sophie quickly went back to cooking the bacon.

"Calcifer?" Howl asked amused. "You're being so obedient."

"Not on Purpose. She bullied me."Calcifer complained and Howl looked at me. Surprise was shown in his eyes before it was hidden and covered by amusement.

"You shouldn't have been denying a growing child some cooked food then." I murmured softly.

"Not just anybody could bully Calcifer." he complimented me. "And you are...who?" he asked, turning to look at Sophie.

"Uh, you can just call me Grandma Sophie. I'm your new cleaning lady. I just started work today." she said, sounding nervous. "My Granddaughter Rose came with me." She looked in my direction and Howl nodded.

"Like I'd leave my adopted sister wondering alone with the spell on her," I muttered quietly to myself. Calcifer heard me because he looked in my direction. I just mouth to him that I'll tell him later. Maybe talking about my past would help me move on more. It still weighs me down. I am still hiding my true hair and eye colour.

"Give that to me," Howl said, sliding into Sophie's place and taking the wooden spoon from her hand. "Hand me three more slices of that bacon and eight more of those eggs." he directed and after a moment's hesitation, Sophie placed the bacon into the held-out skillet and handed him the eggs one by one. He fed each of the egg shells to Calcifer once the egg was removed and placed into the skillet. Calcifer ate them happily enough.

"So, then, who hired you to clean?" Howl asked suddenly just as he broke the sixth egg into the skillet. How are all those eggs and bacon fitting in there? How weird.

"Calcifer did. He's disgusted by how dirty it is in here." Sophie answered just as she gave him the final egg. Howl only hummed in response before telling Markl to get some plates.

"Wait a second, you're all gonna eat while I do all the work?"Calcifer asked irritated.

"You just had the eggshells," I told him and his flame went low, quieting down.

"Thank you, Rose," Howl said as Sophie and Markl found a place to eat. I think I'll stay with Calcifer. I'm comfortable where I am. Howl handed my plate and a fork to me before going to the table and placing his plate down and giving Sophie and Markl theirs.

"Which do you want? You can only get one cause the rest are dirty." Markl said, holding out two spoons and a fork to Sophie. I quietly chuckle at her distasteful expression.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me," she muttered as Howl started to hand out some bread. I shook my head when he looked at me, then I waited until Howl to tell us to eat before I started to eat. I think I'll help by cooking. I enjoy cooking. I need to make a space for all the books and papers and I need to find somewhere to place all the food.

"Even the manners are a mess in this house," Sophie muttered quietly as Markl dug into his food.

"Markl, eat slower. You'll get a stomach-ache." I reprimanded him gently.

"So, what do you have hidden in your pocket, Sophie?" Howl asked suddenly. I looked at him confused before looking at Sophie and sensing something with the Witch of the Wastes signature. Sophie paused, letting her egg drop back onto her plate before she sat her spoon down and pulled out a folded red card.

"What is this?" she asked confused.

"Give it to me." Howl said and Sophie just shrugged before handing it over.

The card sparked as soon as it touched Howl's hand, making me narrow my eyes at the piece of card. It opens as it falls to the table before completely disappearing as the same marks on the card appeared on the table with smoke rising from it.

"Stupid Witch of the Waste damaging the furniture," I muttered.

Markl gasped, leaning over the table to get a better look. "Scorch marks. Howl, can you read them?" he asked.

"That ancient sorcery. And quite powerful too," he said.

"From the Witch of the Waste?"Markl questioned. How did he come up with that conclusion? The correct one, however.

"'You who swallowed a falling star, oh, heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me.' That can't be good for the table." Howl said. I looked at Calcifer worried when I noticed that he has turned into a duller shade of orange. Calcifer notices my look but seems surprised with the worry shown in my eyes before he regained his colour and pretends to zip his mouth closed.

My attention was back on Howl when he wiped his hand over the marks and wiped it away, leaving only smoke. He has burned his hand. Now, where is that burn crème? Ahh, there it is. "Wow, it's gone," Markl exclaimed, leaning closer to the surface of the table.

"The mark may be gone, but the spell is still there," he said, clutching his coat tighter around him before standing up. "Excuse me, my friends, please continue your meal." He picked up his uneaten mean and carried it over to Calcifer. "Calcifer, move the castle 60 miles to the west," Howl ordered while pouring his food into Calcifer's mouth before turning around. "And while you're at it, make hot water for my bath."

I smirked and chuckled at Calcifer's moan and groans. "Howl!" I called out before he got to the stairs. He turned and I threw the tub of crème for the burn before turning my attention back to Sophie and Markl. I hear Howl continue up the staircase after gazing at me for another second.

"You're not working for the Witch of the Waste. Are you?" Markl asked Sophie suspiciously.

"I would never work for that Witch! She's the one who..." she exploded but she trailed off as her mouth clamped shut, not letting her even mouth the words. "I'm actually a..." Not good, I can tell that she is getting irritated. Sophie sat up straight before slamming both her hands on the table, knocking both books and food to the floor. Markl was smart enough to pick up his plate from the table before this happened.

"If I ever get my hands on that Witch, I'm going to wring her fat neck!" she yelled. "Finish your breakfast," she growled out. Poor kid seems to be regretting asking that question now. Sophie continues eating her food.

"Sophie Hatter, you will apologise to Markl. There was no need for you to shout at him. He has done nothing to you." I snapped at her, narrowing my eyes as she narrowed them back at me. Sophie soon looks away.

"Fine. I apologise," she grumbled to Markl, finishing her food but at a slower pace. I huffed out and went back to eating my own food, ignoring the look of awe both Markl and Calcifer was sending me.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Different Magic Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

Sophie immediately began cleaning as soon as breakfast was finished. She has put a cloth over her grey braid and another over her nose and mouth, hanging up her shawl and tying up her dress so that it would stay out of her way.

"I've had enough of this!" She told me, while she was sweeping the roof angrily before moving back to sweeping the floor."You bugs better run before I bite your heads off!" She hissed as the critters ran across the floor. "I'm sick of being treated like some timid little old lady!"

I winced as she brushed everything that was in her sight, knocking over the many piles of jars and book. Markl was running inside and outside the castle with the Porthaven door open, trying to save what he could before Sophie got her sight on them. I snickered when I heard Markl tell a customer to come back later, calling Sophie a witch on a rampage.

Sophie started mopping the floor as soon as she had swept everywhere. I move near the hearth and hand Calcifer some logs to keep his fire going. I need a bath. I'm sticky.

Sophie carries an old sheet and places it down in front of the hearth and starts to sweep off the ashes.

"Sophie! Please help me! I'm going out!" Calcifer said panicking, growing smaller by the second. "Please, get me some firewood, quick! Hey, please help me. Wait, what are you doing?" he asked when Sophie picked him up using tongs.

I couldn't help but notice that there was a large object at the bottom of his body, weighing him down. What is that? "Don't! I'll fall! You crazy lady with tongs!"

"You'll be fine," Sophie assured him.

"I'll fall! Help! Rose, make her get me out of here!" he pleaded.

"Sophie!" I said, glancing at Calcifer worried. Markl was outside sorting out the things that he and Howl needed and what they didn't need. Howl was still in the bathroom.

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm just sweeping out the ashes," she said as Calcifer held onto the stake, rolling about on the edge of the cup, holding on for his life.

"No, I'm not fine! Please! I'm going out! Please. I'm falling." he moaned as I stepped closer, worried. Sophie had carried the ashes outside so I quickly place some log on the fire hearth and managed to catch Calcifer before he falls into the cup. But he isn't burning my hands.

I feel some hands undermine and turn to see that Howl was looking at my hands that were holding Calcifer, curiously.

He took me over to the hearth and has me place Calcifer onto the logs. Howl blows softly on Calcifer until his flame turned red. I let out a sigh of relieve.

I kneel on the floor near the hearth and look at Calcifer. He looks better now that's good. As I was focused on Calcifer, I didn't see Howl looking down at me with a soft look in his eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't torment my friend," Howl told Sophie when she came back in with Markl behind her, and I finally noticed that Howl was wearing a different coat. A white coat with purple diamond, very similar to his other coat. He walked towards the stairs as Sophie and Markl moved out of the way.

"Master Howl, are you going out now?" Markl asked as Howl closed the door and switched the dial to black.

"Markl, Rose, make sure the cleaning lady doesn't get carried away while I'm gone," he told us with a smile, before opening the door and flying off into the darkness and flames. The door slammed behind him and it automatically switches back to the Porthaven dial.

"Sophie, what did you do now?" Markl asked and Sophie just shrugged. I stare at her is disbelieve. Did she just shrug?

"She almost smothered me! If I die, Howl dies too, I hope you know." Calcifer yells. Another hint? It sounds that way.

"Oh, be quiet. You're all right. Now quit bothering me, I've got a job to do." Sophie said as Calcifer shrank back.

I step in front of Calcifer and sent Sophie a warning look. She pauses surprised before going up the stairs.

She didn't get that far up before Markl races in front of her, arms held out as a barrier. "Wait, you can't come up here!" he cried out.

"Whatever you don't want me to clean, better hide it now," she advised, trying to hide her grin. Not that it is working.

"Save my room for last, okay?" Markl gasped, before running upstairs panicking.

Sophie chuckles and I look at Calcifer to see that he is amused as well. "These little outbursts seem to be giving me some energy," Sophie mutters to herself as she continues walking up the stairs.

"Are you alright Cal? Completely?" I asked Calcifer concerned which causes him to look up at me surprised that I even asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, Rose. But what about you? You did catch me in your hands. Did they get burnt?"

"My hands? They fine. You didn't even burn me for some reason. I wonder why? But apart from that why didn't Sophie listen to you. And I don't think she has been picking up on any of the hints you have been letting slip" I said softly. He nodded with a frown. We both look up as Sophie called out to Calcifer.

"Are you the one moving the castle?" she shouted from the top of the stairs. I see Calcifer roll his eyes before shouting back. "Of course I am. No one else does any work around here."

"I am thoroughly impressed!" she gasped. "You are a first-class fire demon. I like your spark," she said with a wink before heading back up the stairs. Calcifer sparked a darker red, near purple as we both stared at where she had once stood wide-eyed.

"She like my spark! Ha-ha!" he cheered, growing in the grate as I chuckled gently. "Weren't you just cursing her guts a few minutes ago?" I asked him when he calmed down.

Markl and Sophie went outside to the Wastes to do the laundry, leaving me inside. I take out my trunk from my tattoo and go through the Household item compartment. I go to the kitchen section and find many fridges. Hmm, what size fridge should I get? Medium size maybe? So that Markl can reach to get some food.

All my fridges don't need electric to work. I place the fridge to the left of Calcifer's hearth. Now there is enough room for all the food and it doesn't all have to be placed in the cupboard.

There isn't enough room on the bookshelf. Maybe one that can go on the wall on top of the green cupboard. I place one of the wall bookshelves that has a door on the wall before placing most of the magic tomes and books inside before closing the doors.

That's much better. Neater. I close my trunk and put it back in my tattoo. "What do you think Calcifer? Do that look better?" I asked gently when I walked back to the hearth.

"Yeah, what does your tattoo say?" he asks hesitantly. I look at Calcifer before looking at my tattoo with so much love and warmth that Calcifer could feel it since he started to relax. "I'll tell you when everyone else is asleep and no one can disturb me. Sophie and Markl shouldn't have to hear my past." I said slathering once I had removed my eyes from my tattoo.

A few hours later, Sophie tells me that I can go for a bath. So I head up the stairs to the bathroom. It looks way better and smells better than it did earlier. It didn't take me long to have the bath filled up. I lather up my body with my cherry blossom shower gel and use my cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner. I dry myself and changed into my dark blue nightgown after slathering my body with cherry blossom body lotion.

Hours later, I took out a mattress and cover from my trunk so I can sleep on them. I let Sophie sleep on the chair. She needs to be somewhere warm so I closed the curtain with her behind it. That should keep any cold air out. I place my mattress the right side of Calcifer's Hearth.

I was awakened a few hours later, feeling Howl standing next to me. I could see Surprise in his eyes. Why is he surprised? "H-Howl?" I asked completely confused, sitting up, stretching my legs out in front of me. I let out a soft yawn just as Howl stepped forward slowly.

"Rose?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Goodnight, Howl," I muttered as I lay back onto my bed. I never realised that my hair was moonlight silver and that my eyes were glowing green. I quickly fall asleep hearing Howl's footstep slowly receding.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Different Magic Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

I awoke with a start as Howl turned the bath water on above us. I rub my eyes before standing and stretching my back with a crack. Sophie awoke before me and was getting out of her nightgown so I decide to change as well. What should I wear today? I might wear another long top and leggings. Yeah, this will do.

Sophie and Markl were going shopping but I decided to stay behind. Maybe now I can get to talk to Calcifer. Hopefully, Sophie manages to get a different range of food. Markl needs his food to help him and his magic mature and grow.

I sit down near Calcifer. "Calcifer, do you want to see my life before I came to this world?" I asked softly.

"This World? You aren't from this one?" he answered curiously.

"No, I'm not. Watch the wall in front of us. My memories from my birth until now will appear." I say in false cheerfulness.

I show him everything. My Birth. Living with my parents. Their deaths. Being left on the doorstep at the Dursleys. Life at the Dursleys. Discovering trunks of my parents. First year at Hogwarts. Second year at Hogwarts. Summer before the Third year. Meeting Sirius as a Grim.

Meeting the Goblins and removing all items from my vaults. Major shopping spree on all items I need. Meeting Remus on the train. Third Year. Fourth Year. Fifth-year and Sirius Death. Sirius's Will reading. Sixth Year.

Seventh Year. Remus Death. Named Godmother of their son. Getting my tattoos. Setting up money for Teddy and items to be delivered to him when he turns five. Final Battle against Voldemort. Hiding from Dumbledore and his lackeys. Passing out and glowing.

Appearing in this world. Meeting Sophie. The year with Sophie. Meeting Howl the first time. Sophie turned into an old woman. Leaving the hat shop. Meeting Turnip-Head. Seeing Howl's castle and coming inside.

Everything that has happened since being here until this point in time. I didn't realise however that due to Howl being connected to the castle, he saw my memories as well.

"Why did I have to lose everything? Why did I have to be the one to fight Voldemort? Why didn't anyone bother training me? Why did they try to keep everything a secret? Why ?Why did I have to be put through hell to satisfy them? Why did I have to be shunned every time something happen? Why?" I started to rant but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

My Magic is acting up. I can't control it. It starts to lash out at the furniture making a mess out of the whole area. My Tattoo on my stomach begins to heat up and a Stag, Deer, Grim, and Werewolf appear in front of me.

"Mama, Papa, Pa, Uncle Moony!"

The animals surround me and start to send energy through my body. I could feel my magic calm down and begin to swirl and settle back inside my magical core. The Stag and Deer were nuzzling each side of my neck while the Werewolf and Grim had placed their heads on my lap.

Once I had finally calmed down they nuzzled my chest one after the other before disappearing back into my tattoo. I look around to see that I had destroyed most of the room so I moved my hand and everything was repaired and placed back where they were. I also added a spell that stops it being destroyed due to magic being out of control.

"Sorry, Cal. It seems I couldn't carry the weight anymore." I admit apologetically.

"I don't blame you. You have been through more than any adult should. It isn't fair that everything was forced onto you. To top it off you had to hide who you really was. That must have been hard on you." he comments sadly.

"Yeah. Every seemed to forget that I had lost my parents on Halloween and expected me to celebrate Halloween. I couldn't. I can never celebrate Halloween. I just can't. Cal, does it make me selfish to not be involved in this war?" I asked in a low voice.

"No, it doesn't. You have already been forced to fight in a war, with no say in the matter. I take it that is why you were hiding your magic?" he answered in a curious tone.

"Yeah, but I think It's time to stop hiding. Talking to you and ranting has seemed to release the weight that was left on me since first coming to this world. Thank you, Cal. I feel free. It's like the chains dragging me down has been removed." I exclaim cheerfully.

"You're welcome. You knew I wouldn't lie didn't you," he concluded.

"Yeah, one of my Great Grandfather's was a fire demon, though he had a human form. He gave his human form up to save me from one of the Death Eater's Attacks. He never once lied to me, he always said the truth. No matter how hurtful that truth was. I always felt better afterwards." I explained with a soft look in my eyes.

"That explains why you know so much about Demons. Are you going to remove the spell hiding your eye and hair colour?" he acknowledged.

"Yeah. I think I will. I can stop hiding now, I think."

I concentrate and pulled back the magic surrounding me, back into my magical core. My hair is now moonlight silver and my eyes are glowing green. I feel better without my magic surrounding me.

"You look Beautiful with your silver hair. And your eyes are glowing," he said in awe.

"I woke up in this world to find that they had changed. Cal, do you know why they did?" I ask trying to hide my curiosity.

"You might have used too much of your magical core and it transferred to your hair and eyes changing their appearance before settling back in your recovering Magical core." he says after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, that might be it. I was exhausted afterwards. I forced myself to move." I admit sheepishly.

Calcifer was about to reply when Sophie and Markl came running through the door. Sophie was leaning heavily against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She was gasping for breath, her hand over her heart. What happened? Markl closed the door after setting down the basket filled with potatoes down.

"Sophie, are you okay? Markl asked as Sophie dragged herself up the stairs, moving to the chair before Calcifer. I and Calcifer looked at each other confused. What happened to make Sophie so worked up?

"I just need a glass of water,"Sophie told Markl, who quickly ran to get it.

Howl shrieked from up in the bathroom, making all of us jump at the sudden noise. Sophie shot up from her seat as Markl rushed over, with the glass of water still in his hand.

Howl sobbed, grunting when he bumped into things and raced down the stairs with his eyes covered. His hair was bright orange and he was only wearing a short towel. He stopped midway down the stairs to yell at Sophie.

"Sophie! You sabotaged me! Look!" he yelled, grabbing his hair and running the rest of the way down the stairs to shove his head in her face. "Look what you've done to my hair" I slowly moved back and placed Markl behind me. "Look!"

"What a pretty colour," Sophie commented with a nervous smile.

"It's hideous! You completely ruined my magic potions in the bathroom!" he Yelled.

Sophie stepped back, blinking up at Howl confused before she grinned nervously. "I just organised things, Howl, nothing's ruined," she stated.

"Wrong! Wrong!" Howl said, clutching his face sorrowfully. I specifically ordered you not to get carried away!" he said, tears filling his eyes. He is being a drama queen.

He cried, sinking into the seat Sophie had originally occupied. "And now I'm repulsive. I can't live like this," Howl sobbed, bending over until his head was on his knees as his hands covered all his face.

Sophie gulped and carefully stepped forward, as to not startle Howl. "Come on. It's not that bad." Then the colour of his hair soon faded and changed to a blue-black. This made his look even more handsome than before. "You should look at it now. This shade is even better." Sophie said trying to encouraging him.

"I give up. I see no point in living if I can't be beautiful," he said as rumbling began to overtake the house and the room grew dark with Calcifer and my eyes being the only things that still shined brightly. Shadows morphed around the room and came through the cracks. "Howl, cut it out. Howl, no, Stop it. Howl." Calcifer said stooping low.

"He's calling the Sprits of Darkness. I saw him do this once before when a girl dumped him." Markl explained. Why is it that I knew that response was coming. Sophie stepped forward again to reach out to the depressed wizard.

"Now, Howl, you're all right. We'll just dye your hair back again. Ok?" she asked him gently. But she soon gasped and pulled away when she gently touched his arm. Slime was trailing from her fingers as Howl was starting to drip with it. I look on in shock as Sophie stepped away from Howl completely horrified, her lip quivering.

"Fine! So, you think you've got it bad? I've never once been beautiful in my entire life!" she yelled then spun on her heel and ran out the door. "I've had enough of this place!" she cried, heading out into the pouring rain of the Wastes.

"Sophie!" I yelled running after her. I raced outside into the rain, wincing every time the rain hit me until I got used to it. Turnip-head stood over her with an umbrella as she cried and I quickly rushed over to bring her into my arms.

"Sophie, you know that isn't true. You are beautiful. Like I told you many times before. You are beautiful on the inside and the outside. I will handle Howl and you can clean up after him okay?" I muttered gently into her shoulder.

Sophie smiled shakily up to me. Markl came racing out, dragging the pair of us back into the castle, saying Howl was in trouble. Howl had his head laying on the hearth and was getting slime everywhere, even close to where Calcifer was.

"Such drama," Sophie said with a small smile as Markl asked if Howl was dead. "No, he's fine. He's just throwing a tantrum. Markl, give Rose a hand with Howl. I'll have to mop up the slime."

Markl and I place Howls arms over our shoulders before dragging him up the stairs. While we were taking Howl up the stairs his towel slipped over his hips.

Almost an hour later, Sophie has finished cleaning the floors. Markl opened the bathroom door, where I was waiting. A tired, but fully clothed Howl was dragging his feet behind Markl. I followed them to Howl's room at the end of the hall.

I turn into my cat form and hop up onto his bed as soon as Markl had got Howl under the covered. I looked around Howls room when Markl left. Howl's room sure is strange. It has many knickknacks and wizardly items.

I purred lightly as Howl weakly lifted up his hand and ran his fingers through my silky, soft fur. I crawled onto his stomach, curling up into a ball and trying to fall asleep, with Howl still running his fingers through my fur.

One of my eyes cracked open as Sophie knocked and said that she was coming in, carrying a cup of warm milk. "I brought you some warm milk. Want a sip?" she asked him softly, frowning when he shook his head, saying no. "I'll leave it here for you, then. Try to drink it before it gets cold. And no, Rose. It's not for you." Sophie must have seen the hungry look I was sending towards the milk. Cat instincts.

I settled back down on Howl's stomach as Sophie was beginning to make her way out the door. "Sophie, wait," Howl called out quietly. Sophie walked back and asked if Howl wanted some milk. Howl shook his head again and she sat on a stool that is placed beside his bed. One of his hanging ornaments started ringing and shimmering before Howl's eyes snapped open.

"The Witch of the Waste is trying to find my castle," he said. I see Sophie's eye widen.

"We saw her henchmen in the harbour," she told him with a gasp. That must have been why she was so worked up earlier.

"I am such a big coward, all I do is hide. And all of this magic is just to keep everybody away. I can't stand how scared I am." he admitted, turning his face away from me and Sophie.

I jump off Howl and turn back into my human form. "Hiding is sometimes needed for you to survive," I spoke gently. He glanced in my direction briefly with an unreadable look in his eyes before he looked away again. What was that all about?

"Howl, why is the Witch of the Waste trying to hunt you down?" Sophie asked suddenly.

"She was once quite beautiful, so I decided to pursue her. Then I realised she wasn't," he told us with a frown. Both Sophie and I sighed at the predictability. "So as usual, I ran away. I can't run much longer, though. I have to report to the palace, as both Pendragon and Jenkins."

"The two invitations that you received when we first came to the castle?" I asked him. He nodded once.

"How many aliases do you have, anyway?" Sophie questioned.

"As many as I need to keep my freedom." Howl stated and Sophie suggests that he refused the invitations. "See that?" He asked us, pointing to a paper held to a dartboard by many pointy objects. "That's the oath I took when I entered the Royal Sorcery Academy. I must report to the palace whenever summoned."

"You know, Howl, I think that you should see the king." Sophie said with a smile."

"What?" Howl and I both asked, looking at Sophie like she had finally gone insane.

"Give him a piece of your mind. Tell him this war is pointless. And you refuse to take part, huh?" she said, straightening in her seat looking satisfied with herself.

Howl sighed loudly and I had to turn the other way and hold in my laughter at the expression on his face.

"You obviously don't know what these people are like." he told her.

"But he's our king. He should want to hear what all his citizens have to say." she defended. True but that would only work if he didn't want the war to happen in the first place.

Howl suddenly gasped, straightening up on his bed wearing a large grin. "I got it! Why don't you go to the palace for me?" he asked, black hair floating around his face.

"Huh?" Sophie asked.

"Just say that you're Pendragon's mother, and your son is such a cowardly wizard, he's too afraid to show his face. Maybe then Madame Suliman will finally give up on me," he said, excited now with his blue eyes gleaming.

"Who's Madame Suliman?" Sophie whispered confused. Her. The person I was hiding from, so she couldn't catch any of my magic. I would have yelled at Howl and tell him that it wouldn't work but he probably wouldn't listen anyway.

Howl dragged himself out of his bed and wrapped his blanket around his shoulder, as he was only wearing a long white shirt. Sophie walked down the stairs with Howl and me following behind her.

"Rose, you can go as my wife, since you are so worried about Sophie getting caught," Howl said suddenly with a smirk.

"What? Why do I have to go as your wife? Why not a sister?" I asked, hoping he would change his mind but know he wouldn't. He ignored me just like I knew he would. Typical.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	8. Different Magic Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

Howl finished using his magic on our clothes. They look new and cleaner than they were like they have never been worn before, I chuckled quietly as Sophie tugged on her hat, leaving Howl staring at her incredulously as he held out a slip of paper to give to the people at the Palace.

"You're wearing that hat? After all that magic I used to make your dress pretty?" he asked her as she took the paper from him, sliding it into one of her pockets.

"Take care of him, Markl," Sophie said sternly, taking her cane from Markl as she ignored Howl. "Come on, Rose."

"Good luck," Calcifer called out to the pair of us and I couldn't help but grin behind Sophie's back. I jumped slightly when Howl floated down to my side. He gently picked up my left hand and he slid on a silver ring with a small red jewel onto my ring finger.

He smiled at me gently then spoke softly. "This charm will guarantee your safe return," he said as I stared down at the ring before turning to look back at him. "Don't worry. I'll follow behind you two in disguise. How off you go." he said opening the door to let us out. As I was walking out the door Howl leant down and placed a quick peck on my lips before closing the door behind us.

My face turned red. My first kiss. My body feels warm. I snap out of my thought when Sophie began to talk to me. "Why do I feel this is not going to work?" Sophie said and I turned to look at her with a scowl.

"So now you're having second thoughts!" I said with a pout as Sophie looked at me amused. "I should have known Howl would do this to me. Dragging me into an awkward situation." Sophie was looking around every few minutes.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I wonder what Howl disguised himself as. Surely not a crow." She said and I had to fight back a laugh. We passed a large, statue in a courtyard, pigeons flying around as people walked past.

"Can't be a pigeon, he's too flamboyant for that." she mused to herself, making me chuckle lowly. Above us, a man was driving an aircraft with a woman accompanying him, giggling.

"That could be him." we both said simultaneously, looking at each other knowingly.

"And here you thought Howl didn't like you that way," Sophie told me, nudging me in the side and gesturing to my ring. I blushed deeply.

"He was just saving a couple of damsels in distress while getting away from his own," I said. She sighed and we continued our walk in silence, knowing I wouldn't listen to her.

"Look how far we still have to go," she said as we both entered the gates to the main section of Kingsbury. As we were walking a dog started to follow us. Sophie and I glanced at each other suspiciously.

"Howl? You disguised yourself as an old dog?" Sophie asked the mutt. I don't think he is Howl in disguise. There is no magical core, so it's just a normal dog. "Sophie, I don't think that's him." I tried to tell her as the dog coughed but she wasn't listening.

I was tense on the rest of the walk, even more, when the Witch of the Waste came with her henchmen carrying her covered chair. "Look who's here. The tacky little girl from the hat shop." The Witch sneered at Sophie. I try my best to ignore her.

"Thank you for handing my scorching love note to Howl." the Witch said to Sophie. Sophie kept on glancing back and forth from 'Howl' to the Witch. "How's he doing, by the way?"

"He's acting like a big baby. And he's working me to the bone as his cleaning lady." Sophie said.

"So, tell me, what business do you have here at the Palace?" the Witch finally asked.

"Job hunting. I'm sick of working for Howl. And what about yourself?" Sophie replied simply.

"I received a royal invitation. That idiot Suliman finally realised how much she needs my powers." the Witch of the Waste boasted.

"If you're so great, why don't you break the spell you put on me?" Sophie asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, dear. My talent lies in casting spells, not breaking them. Bye, Granny." she said with a grin before closing her curtain and having her henchmen sped up.

"Now, just wait a minute!" Sophie said, trying to hobble faster as she waved her cane in the air after the Witch. "You get back here right now!" I block out the rest of Sophie muttering and continue walking up the stairs.

It was amusing how the Witch had to walk up the stairs. Doesn't look like she is managing very well and Sophie is carrying the dog, still thinking it is Howl.

We finally got to the top of the stairs and a page walked over to us as soon as Sophie had placed the dog down. "Honoured guests, please follow me." the man said.

"You should go help her get up these stairs," Sophie told him as we heard the Witch's groans and moans echo loudly up to us.

" I am strictly forbidden to offer such assistance," he said curtsying. He is doing that mockingly. I didn't like the Witch of the Waste much. She was fat, rude and after MY Howl. Wait, backup. My Howl? Since when did that happen? I glanced down at the ring resting on my finger and think of the kiss Howl gave me and blushed once more as Sophie encouraged the Witch.

"Mrs Pendragon, Mrs Pendragon and the Witch of the Waste!" one of the servants announced as we walked through the large, ornate halls.

"Pull yourself together. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" Sophie told the Witch of the Waste, giving the old lady her cane to help her along. They echoed our titles down the line as we all walked side by side with the dog to my left.

"Your name is Pendragon? Why does that name sound so familiar?" the Witch asked the both Sophie and we both paled but was thankful the Witch hardly had enough energy to walk much less look in our direction.

"That was the name of the tacky hat shop, don't you remember."

"Is that what it was? she asked rhetorically. A man told us to wait inside a room with large unopened curtains, a single chair, and candles all around. They closed the door behind us and the Witch of the Waste gasped, claiming the chair as her own.

The dog wandered off in a different direction so Sophie followed and I followed afterwards. I didn't want to be in this room. It gave me a bad feeling. The wall suddenly slid open and a boy stood there, bowing before politely directing us inside. We followed him down a long, dark hallway until we came to an open greenhouse. Four men in suits were talking to an older lady in a wheelchair, thanking her with a bow before leaving, calling her Madame Suliman.

"So, you are Howl's mother and wife, are you?" she asked us, smiling wider when Sophie confirmed verbally. "You must be tired. Please have a seat." I don't trust this lady so I took the chair closer to the window.

"I am Madame Suliman, His Majesty's head sorceress." Sophie suddenly gasped, looking down at the floor. I followed her gaze to see the dog that had left us behind.

"That's not your dog, is it?" Sophie asked the lady.

"His name is Heen. He's my errand dog. I had him escort the both of you here." she answered. I did tell Sophie that it wasn't Howl. "I take it Howl won't be joining us? It would have been so nice to catch up. I didn't even know he had finally taken a wife." What is she up to? Sophie nodded at her, sitting up straighter to answer her.

"He's such a lazy son, he sent us instead. I'm afraid the king would find him completely useless." Sophie said with a sad shake of her head. Madame Suliman frowned, shifting to rest her chin on her knuckles.

"I am very sorry to hear that. Howl was the last apprentice I ever took on. I've never seen such a gifted student. I was so thrilled to have finally found someone talented enough to replace me. Then, one day, his heart was stolen by a demon."

A demon? Calcifer? That is. That is the final clue to the contract between Howl and Calcifer. I glanced at Sophie to see if she had picked up but I quickly realised that she hasn't.

"He never returned to complete his apprenticeship. And from that day forward, he has been using his magic for entirely selfish reasons," she said, pausing before leaning forward. "Mesdames Pendragon."

"Yes?" We both asked her.

"That boy is extremely dangerous. His powers are far too great for someone without a heart. If he stays selfish, I'm afraid he'll end up just like the Witch of the Waste." she said. "Send her in," she ordered. The boy that led us into this room pushed a cart towards us. The Witch was old and grey and curled in a ball with her clothes draped around her.

"What on earth happened to you?" Sophie asked as the Witch was stopped beside her.

"I just restored her to the age she actually is. All her powers are gone now. Once, she, too, was a magnificent sorcerer with so much promise. But then she fell prey to a demon of greed who slowly consumed her, body and soul. Our kingdom can no longer afford to turn a blind eye to these disreputable witches and wizards. If Howl reports to me and vows to use his magic to serve the kingdom, I will show him how to break from his demon. If not, I'll strip him of all his powers. Just like her." Madame Suliman confirmed what I knew she was going to say.

I stood suddenly, my magic dancing wildly around me. This caused all three human and one dog to look up at me. "I have heard enough! Now I understand why Howl was so concerned about coming to see you. It's a trap! You bring the witches and wizards here with an invitation from the king and if they don't agree with your views or agree to fight in the war, you steal away their powers without a second thought. Howl could never be so heartless. He may be selfish and cowardly at times, and hard to understand, but he is a much better wizard than you, who claim to be doing the right thing. His intentions are good. He only wants to be free. Howl will never come here. He doesn't need your help nor wants it. He can fix his problem with his demon on his own. I'm positive he can." I said with a gentle smile and my magic calmed down.

"Now I understand. You truly love Howl, don't you?" Madame Suliman said with a smile. The Witch of the Waste gasped at this and clutched onto the skirt of Sophie's dress.

"Howl? Did you say that Howl's coming?" the witch asked. "I want his heart his heart belongs to me! She sobbed, falling out of her cart. Sophie, being the person that she is, reaches down to comfort her.

"Stop that, just calm down. Howl is not coming here, ok?" Sophie told the witch. Though I think Howl will be coming. I can feel his magical core moving closer.

"Oh, I think he will." Madame Suliman said as an aircraft landed outside the greenhouse. "I now know his weakness, Mrs Pendragon," she said mockingly, looking in my direction.

The boy that led us in opened the door for the redheaded man that was there. Due to my enhanced senses, I smell a familiar scent and feel a familiar magical core. Howl. This was the disguise he used then.

"Your Majesty." Madame Suliman greeted.

"As you were," he said, moving to stand in front of her with both of his hands behind his back. "So, the, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you." she said, bowing her head.

"Thought I'd drop by, rather than sit through a dull war meeting." he said with a low laugh.

"What an honour." Madame Suliman said as the 'King' turned in our direction. "Who are your guests?"

"This is Howl's mother and his wife, Mesdames Pendragon." I saw that the 'King's' blue eyes light up and sparkle when his gaze landed on me when the sorceress spoke my title, walking closer to us. Sophie and I curtsied.

"Thanks for coming. But I've decided not to use magic to win this war. We have tried using Madame Suliman's magic to shield our Palace from the enemy's bombs, but the bombs fall on civilian homes instead. That's the problem with magic. Right, Suliman?" he turned to ask her.

"You're so eloquent today, Your Majesty." she said, just as the real King came walking into the room, waving a single sheet of paper.

"Suliman!" Sophie gasped, finally clicking on what was happening. "I've got a new battle plan. This time we're going to beat them to a pulp," he told her. I couldn't help but look at the King completely disgusted. A king that is more than happy to have a war, just like a child getting a new toy. Just like Dudley, when he got a new toy before he got tired of it. Sickening. The King looked at Howl in his disguise and started laughing. "Suliman. That's the best double you've made of me yet. Ha! Keep up the good work." he said cheerfully before walking out the way he originally came in.

"Your Majesty." Madame Suliman said, bowing her head once again. "So nice to see you again, Howl."

"You're looking well, Madame Suliman." he said in his regular voice, bowing.

"Rather a weak disguise. Didn't I teach you better than that?" she said with a smile.

"I'm not trying to outwit you," he said while clutching me and Sophie around our shoulders. He was back to his normal self, though he still had the Kings outfit on. "I kept my oath, I reported when summoned. Now Mother, Mrs Pendragon, and I will go," he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm afraid not." Madame Suliman hummed as she tapped her staff on the bottom of her wheelchair. A hole revealed a starry sky opened up, just for a moment before she went wheeling back and a wave crashed over us. Howl held us close to him as the water suddenly turned into air. I looked across, to only see land below us.

"Now whatever you do, don't look down," Howl warned the both of us. I'm not scared of heights and I am used to being in the sky so I wasn't affected but Sophie is by the looks of it.

"It's time to show your mother and wife what you really are, Howl." Suliman taunted as shooting stars burst around us. I looked up at Howl, seeing that his eyes were growing panicked and his grin was frozen on his face.

The stars gathered in a ring around us, holding hand with each other and singing a tune that was starting to get annoying and get on my nerves. Howl was breathing heavily, his arm around me started to twitch and morph into black claws and feathers.

I heard Sophie gasp but ignored her. His teeth were now shaped like fangs and his black hair became feathers that spread downwards. Large black wings sprouted from his back with his groan of pain. His boots burst into feathered talons. I saw that Suliman was floating closer, holding her staff like a spear. I don't think so.

"Howl!" I yelled out. "No, it's a trap!" I told him as he tried to move closer to Suliman. I bite onto his collarbone leaving behind a bite mark. He yelped just as Sophie covered his face. He flew upwards just as Suliman threw her staff but she got Sophie's hat instead. The shadows of the starts followed us up into the night sky until Howl broke through the small section of the greenhouse roof.

His wings disappeared as he floated us down to the small place he had. I clutched onto his green uniform. "Hold on." Howl directed as we took off. Heen flew up onto the plane using his long ears and plonked himself in the Witch of the Waste's lap. "Sophie, sit up here," Howl told us as he stood carefully with me beside the front seat. "Did you have to bring those two with you?" he asked Sophie, winking down at me.

"I can't believe you work for Suliman." she moaned at Heen. "I guess it's too late to toss him."

"Sophie. Take the wheel." Howl said and I started laughing loud just as Sophie sputtered.

"I can't fly, are you kidding?" Sophie said.

"They're gaining on us," he said as all three of us looked back to see many planes chasing after us. "I'll distract them, then you can fly this thing back to my castle in the Wastes."

I let go of Howl Slowly and Summon my Firebolt. There is no way I am going to miss out on flying my broom.

"How? I don't know the way," she asked him. I gasped lightly, holding out my hand to look at the ring Howl gave me. Howl nodded at me.

"Don't worry. That ring I gave Rose will guide you back home. All you have to do is summon Calcifer with your heart." he told me, not letting go of the wheel. I think about Calcifer and mentally call him in my mind. To my amazement, a red line appeared out of the red gem.

"It's glowing!" Sophie said surprised.

"Just keep following that light and you should be there before dark," Howl told us.

"I can't do this." she snapped at Howl. "Why did you make us come here if you were coming yourself?" she asked him.

"Knowing you two would be there gave me the courage to show up," he admitted, bending down close to my neck. "That woman terrifies me, I can't face her on my own. You saved me, Rose, Sophie. I was in big trouble back there. Though, Rose, you didn't need to bite my neck so hard." he said with a wince on his face as I laugh gently. He then let go of the wheel.

"Oh! Don't Let go!" Sophie said as the plane spun around. I ended up clutching on to Howl's uniform. Not use to standing up on objects that fly.

"Wow. You're good." he complimented her.

"Are you nuts?"Both Sophie and me asked him.

"We've got a good lead now. I can give you five minutes of invisibility, so use it wisely," he told Sophie. He gently bit my neck making me remove my hands clutching onto his uniform. I glare at him for that before blushing and looking away and pouting.

Howl waved his arm over us. "Howl!" both of us yelled after him, but he only saluted and shouted a 'Good Luck!" back. Sophie pulled back the wheel, barely missing planting us into some trees. I jump off the plane and flew on my broom alongside Sophie.

We flew for a long time, through the rain but I made sure to stay in sight so that Sophie could see the light coming from my ring. Sophie noticed our hometown and pointed it out to me. We were nearly back to the Wastes. Thankfully the rain stopped as soon as we entered the Wastes.

There is Calcifer, waiting for us. Markl called out for us, waving his arms rapidly from the balcony of the castle.

"Markl, help me! How am I supposed to land this thing?" Sophie shouted out to him. As we were beginning to crash I could see that the aircraft would have injured Markl so I quickly got inside of the castle and stood protectively in front of him.

Once the rubble and smoke had cleared I saw that everyone was fine but It seems that I had got a large cut on my side. I'll treat it later after everyone is asleep. Markl left the safety of my arms and tried to find Sophie.

She slid down the rubble, wheel of the aircraft still in her hand as she reassured Markl that she was fine, before hugging him and tossing the wheel behind her.

"I missed you!" he told her before hugging me too and saying the same thing. Now then I just need to wait for everyone to fall asleep before I can sort out my wound.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	9. Different Magic Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

I awoke to hear footsteps walking up the stairs. I looked on the floor to see large bird footprints with a black feather resting in some liquid. Blood? Is Howl injured? I quickly ran up the stairs to Howls room ignoring my own injury that I haven't healed yet.

Feathers littered the ground and a cold wind blew, ruffling my hair. The tunnel split into two paths before I went down the left one. I could hear Howl's heavy pants coming from that direction. The items scattered around were soon replaced by only feathers.

I stopped when I saw a mound of feathers surrounding a large figure, shifting whenever he breathed in and out. "Howl, is that you? Are you in pain?" I asked softly

"Go away." He rasped.

"No, I will not. I didn't leave my Uncle when he was injured in his werewolf state. And there is nothing you can do, to make me say otherwise. Why did I have to fall in love with a stubborn man that won't do as his told?" I admitted.

I just realised what I said. I let out a small blush before looking the other way and pouting. "He was supposed to say it to me first," I muttered.

"You're too late." He said, standing fully and flying further into the tunnel as more feather flew in my direction, making me use my arms to cover my face.

"Howl! No!" I yelled out. I shot up in my bed beside Calcifer's hearth before flopping down with a groan.

Forgot about my wound. I sighed, Looked up over to Calcifer as I was sitting up. Gently wincing when I feel my wound start to bleed again.

"Hey, Cal, did Howl just get in?" I asked while using my magic to heal and close the wound on my side.

"Yeah, and he looks terrible. You and Sophie better figure out how to break the spell on us quick. Howl's running out of time, I hope you realise that."

"I have figured most that I need to know out. I just need to figure out how to give his heart back without hurting you in the process. Can't think of a way to do that just yet though." I said, looking down at the weight underneath Calcifer. He nodded hesitantly but didn't say anything more due to the others beginning to stir.

"Calcifer, does this mean that Howl will become a monster?" she asked quietly.

"I can't tell you details of the curse, lady. You should know that by now. Come on!" Calcifer said disapprovingly.

"Do you know what Madame Suliman said? She said that Howl's heart was stolen by a demon." Sophie said while bending closer as Calcifer crouched down in his grate. "Tell me now. What do you know?"

"I'm so sorry, but that would be confidential information." he said in a dry tone.

"What if I dump a bucket of water on you?" she asked loudly, putting her hand on her hips, glaring down at Calcifer. I jump in front of Calcifer and glaring at Sophie. She has no reason to threaten Calcifer. He has been giving her plenty of hints to help.

Calcifer poked his head from behind me to speak to Sophie. "If you drown me, then Howl will die too!" he said sounding angry and full of panic.

Once everyone had woken up, I watched amused as Sophie, Markl, Heen, Calcifer, and Turnip-Head tried to get the plane out of the house. I was sweeping up the loose dust and debris that was left behind.

In the end, Sophie kicked it out of frustration and it went flying out of the castle's mouth until it finally crashed on the grass almost crushing Turnip-head in the process now that the plane was gone I swept out the dust and debris, so the floor was clean and dust free again.

"If I just hang a little curtain here, maybe Howl won't notice," she said as I chuckled. I dish out our tea as Sophie calls out. "Come on in, it's time to eat!".

I chuckled again when I saw that Calcifer was trying to hide from the Witch of the Wastes gaze. "Don't feed her! That's the Witch of the Waste!" Calcifer whispered to Sophie. "She keeps on staring at me. It's freaking me out."

"She can't do anything to you. She hasn't got her powers anymore." Sophie tells him.

"What a pretty fire." The Witch commented, making Calcifer dive back into the ashes bringing up a dust cloud. I couldn't help but giggle lightly. I can feel Howl's magical core coming closer so I turn to see Howl come down the stairs with one of his smiles that send pleasure and sparks through my body.

"Hey, Howl." I greeted cheerfully before remembers the dream I had last night. I ended up looking the other way with a blush on my cheeks.

"Good morning, everyone." he said with his hands on his hips.

"Master Howl, we can keep this dog, can't we?" Markl asked.

"The Witch of the Waste and Suliman's dog at my table. What possessed you to let them in the house, Calcifer?" Howl asked with a grin.

"I didn't let them in. Sophie crash-landed her plane into my face." Calcifer complained as Howl burst out in laughter. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Calcifer's face was funny when that happened.

"I knew she'd make a great pilot," Howl said, moving towards the hole left in the wall. Turnip-head was also waiting there. "Looks like we have yet another addition to the family. You've got quite a nasty spell on you too, huh? It seems like everyone in this family's got problems."

"What a handsome man." The Witch of the Waste said, staring at Howl. I glare at her before realising what I doing and looked away with a blush was flushing up my neck and my cheeks.

Howl turned around to face us. "So we've got a lot of work to do. We're moving," he said happily. Moving? Where?

"That's good. I'm sick of being stuck out here in the middle of nowhere." Markl spoke up, pausing in his eating before eating again.

"Madame Suliman is hot on our trail, so we're gonna have to hurry," Howl said before turning back to Turnip-head. "I'm afraid your spell is too strong for this move. You're gonna have to stay behind."

Howl looked in my direction before looking down at my side. "Rose, why are you bleeding?"

"Huh? I thought I healed that this morning." I said offhandedly.

Howl moves up my top slightly to see that the wound in my side was bleeding again. He mumbles a few word under his breath before a small ball of blue light went over the wound. It sealed and completely disappeared. There isn't even a scar. He pressed his lips softly to my side before moving away with a grin. I flushed a deep red and looks away from Howl.

After breakfast, both Howl and Markl went outside. Markl picked up some pebbles and threw them out of their way as Howl, dragged a paint cart behind him. Sophie and I were watching curiously from the balcony. Turnip-head stood beside us though he was looking at Sophie more than anything else.

Howl had drawn a large circle in the field. In the middle was a smaller circle with a triangle with two lines creating a smaller triangle. A line ran through the top of both the smaller circles and triangle and ended at the top of the bigger circle. Under the smaller circle were three lines that seemed to be creating beams.

"There, all done," Howl said as he looked at the castle. "All right, Calcifer, line her up." As Calcifer moved I heard some hissing.

Once Calcifer had the castle in the right position Howl told us to get onto the table. Howl, using a piece of chalk, drew a symbol on the floor. A circle with a horizontal line drawn through it. Above the top of the circle, Howl drew a circular line that connected with the other line, the vertical line. He proceeded to draw seven lines through both the upper part of the bigger circle. Beneath the lower half, he has drawn a bigger half circle. Inside the upper part, he drew a five.

"There," he said, standing up and placing the chalk away. "Sit tight for a second." he took Calcifer out of the hearth. "Be gentle with me, please." Calcifer said before Howl walked back inside the drawn symbol and stood in the lower half.

"On my mark," Howl told Calcifer. He raised his left arm out to his side as the wind began to blow. Calcifer howled and his form changed into a huge blue flame, looking more demonic.

While Howl's magic was doing the work, my magic was dancing out of my magical core and was intertwining with Howl's. What is my magic doing?

Sparks floated about and the symbol on the ground glowed pink. Howl was floating a few inches off the ground and I heard the sound of creaking. The room was beginning to change shape completely. My magic is reacting to Howl's and is sending a wave of pleasure right through me. Too much pleasure, too much magic.

I looked around and saw that the floor was polished, the walls had some green with a light floral pattern and a rug with a green couch that sat facing towards the hearth. The couch had small wooden feet as a wooden chair appeared beside it.

The hole that was in the wall was gone before being replaced with a layer of wallpaper. A mahogany rectangular table was mostly lined up with the staircase. A bathroom had also been created but the door closed before I could see inside. A bed appeared, chairs were facing upside down on the table, creating even more space.

More furniture was replaced. A larger kitchen was made with new shelves giving more room to place the pans and dishes. The sink was covered with blue and white titles with a half-circle window above it.

Once the moving was over, the sparks vanished and the pink glow coming from the symbol fades away. The wind slowly dies down and Calcifer returns to his normal fire state. I hear Markl and Sophie gasp at the size of the room.

"Moving's done," Howl said. "You can get down now. He then returned Calcifer back to his hearth.

Both Heen and Markl were the first to get off the table and start running around in a circle "This is great, Master Howl. it's huge!." Markl exclaimed cheerfully. Markl is so cute. I giggle at Markl's show of happiness before jumping off the table myself.

I hear the whistle of a train, and I look out the window to see that we were back in our hometown. "But this is..." Sophie said, standing next to me.

"I added on a bathroom since our family seems to keep growing. Come over here, Sophie." Howl called out from behind us.

We saw him standing in front of a closed door with his hand on the handle. Sophie gasped and walked in. He left her there before gently taking a hold of my hand and leading me up the stairs. "I put your room up here."

He opened the door right next to his own bedroom door. It was larger than Sophie's room however it was smaller than Howl's. The twin bed was made of mahogany wood and had a tall headboard and has a curtain that I can shut. Just like my bed from Hogwarts. Sapphire blue lay over the bed. I stepped in further, taking notice of the armoire in the corner of the room and a large window. A desk is laid beside the window – seat with a bookcase opposite it. These items are similar to the items I had at Hogwarts and in the room, I had in Pa's house.

My bare feet touched the plush green carpet, knowing full well that it would be ruined if any of my animal forms walked over it. I noticed some wrapped boxes sitting on the floor. I looked at Howl confused.

"Those are clothes and other items for you. So, do you like it?" he asked with a nervous grin on his face.

"It's wonderful. Thank you so much, Howl." I said with a gentle smile.

"You can open your things later. Come on, Rose! Look at this." He says while taking my hand again and leading me down the stairs. Markl was running out into the courtyard with both Heen and Sophie following.

Howl closes the door behind them. "See that new colour on the dial? There's a new portal," he explained, as opening up the door to reveal bright, lush green grass and flowers of every colour as the sunlight poured into the room. I gasped softly. "It's a present for you. Come see," he said softly before taking my hand and gently walking me in.

Howl closed the door behind us as I looked out to see a vast field of flowers, even lilies, and a large crystal blue lake. It was beautiful. I could make out in the distance behind the fog that there were some mountains.

"You like it? It's my secret garden," he asks smiling faintly.

"It's beautiful Howl. Did you use magic to help the flowers grow?" I asked, looking up and watching the fluffy white cloud passed on overhead.

"Only a little," he answered as he hopped over a small stream before helping me across. I couldn't help but spin around a few times letting out a laugh.

"This place is gorgeous, Howl!" I said with a massive grin plastered over my face. "Like a wonderful dream that I never want to wake up from."

"Rose?" he asked softly as I stared at the patch of white lilies. "It seems so familiar like I have been here before. But I know that I haven't. I feel so at home. I haven't felt that way in such a long time." I looked at him confusion shown on my face. He just cracked a grin and takes my hand before leading my up a hill.

I saw a small cottage with a wheel turning in the water. Again, I feel that I have been here before. "What an adorable cottage," I admitted softly.

"That was my secret hideaway. I spent a lot of time here by myself when I was young, " he comments.

"You were alone? But Calcifer said you met when you were a child." I stated and watched as something passed over his eyes before they softened again when he glanced down and held my own gaze.

"My uncle, who was a wizard, gave me this place as my private study. Now you can come here whenever you like," he says with a grin on his face.

He tries leading me towards the cottage but I slip my hand out of his grip. He turned back to look at me, the smile slowly falling off his face. "What's the matter?" he asks.

"You're scaring me. It like you're saying goodbye. If you think for one second, that I would allow you to think that giving me a gift is going to not make me worry about you going to fight in the war you have another thing coming. You will soon learn why my Papa never went against my Mama, I am her daughter and I have the same stubborn streak..."

I was cut off from saying anymore when I felt something soft and warm on my own lips. I was surprised before closing my eyes and moving my arms to wrap them around Howl's neck. Howl pulls me closer to his body so that there is no space between us. I was momentarily surprised when he placed his tongue gently in my mouth before searching every part. I didn't give him the dominance willingly and explored every part of his own mouth.

Howl soon won and pleasure was going through my whole body, my knees were going weak. Both of our magic was pouring out of our bodies and deeply intertwining together. As they became one, the sensations that we were both feeling doubled by tenfold.

He pulls away a few minutes later when our lungs protested. demanding some air. Our combined magic slid back into our cores. We were both out of breath and panting. My cheeks were flushed and my body was warm and there was a fluttering in my stomach. I felt different. More powerful, energised and the passion and pleasure I felt and get from Howl have seemed to have double, making it harder to ignore but I know I have to.

Howl's attention was soon taken away from me towards the sky. I followed his gaze to see a battleship.

"What is that thing doing out here?" he asked, frowning deeply.

"A battleship!" I exclaim.

"Still looking for more cities to burn," Howl told me.

"Is it the enemy's or one of our own?" I asked, gazing up at him.

"What difference does it make?" He took one arm of my hips before raising his hand, a devious grin spread across his face. He swept it, palm outstretched, across the air and the wings of the airship jammed. Alarms started to go off.

"What did you do?" I asked sounding both worried but amused.

"Just messed with it. It won't crash, though," he admitted.

Feathers and Claws had sprouted over his arm again. I need to work and sort out his animal form after this war is over. "Uh-oh. Here they come." Flying monsters were spat out the back of the battleship, hissing before flying in our direction. Howl picks me up again with his hands. "Those things are Suliman's henchmen. Let's go."

He ran off, holding me tight to his chest as wings burst from his back and everywhere apart from his face was covered with feathers. "Alright, you're going in. I'll float you in as long as I can, then I'll divert them. Make sure you run through the air." he told me. I nod and gently peck him on his lips before he lets me go. I sprinted through the air making it to the door just as it opened for me. Safe landing. Kind of. Howl better make it back unharmed or he will have a lot to answer for.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	10. Different Magic Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

I had to take a bath again. The smell of pollen was making Sophie sneeze and it had stuck in my hair and got on my clothes. Night fell and we all headed to bed. I said goodnight to everybody and I made sure to hug Markl before when he came to say goodnight. He is now asleep bless him. Must be exhausted. It has been a busy day today.

I hummed to myself, thinking of the words Markl had told me earlier. "Don't worry about Master Howl, Rose. Sometimes he likes to go away for days on end." I got to have a chat with him about that. You do not leave young children by their selves, whether Calcifer was there or not.

The next morning after breakfast, I showed Sophie and Markl the field of flowers Howl gave me. We decided to sell some flowers in the shop. It gives us something to do so we all went around picking out some flowers. I made some posters with Markl while Sophie placed the flowers into bunches.

Later on in the afternoon, Markl came rushing in shouting about a strange lady being in the shop. We went and saw that it was our mother.

She started crying and hugging on the Sophie, she hugged me briefly before talking to Sophie again. I listen to the conversation but there is one thing I don't understand, why wasn't she surprised about Sophie being an old lady? How did she know Sophie working as a cleaning lady? We didn't tell her that. Why did she just leave her purse on the table? Don't tell me she is helping Suliman? Is something inside that bag?

"Don't leave, Rose, Sophie!" he shouted trying to hug both our legs at the same time. "I love you. You have to stay." his tearful confession was muffled due to him placing his face into our clothes.

"Oh, we love you too, Markl," Sophie told him.

"I promise that I will stay. I have no doubt Sophie will too." I finished, picking Markl up and placing him on my hip. He sure is light. He needs to eat more.

"Because we're a family now." he said looking between the two of us.

"Yep! Family." I said, nuzzling my nose in his auburn locks. My Cub, My Pup. It seems all of my animal forms has claimed him as our own.

"Thank you, Rose, Sophie." he said, hugging me tighter as we made our way back inside.

That night, I sat down on the wooden chair, completely surprised when Markl plonked himself on my lap with a newspaper while Sophie was trying, but failing, to get Calcifer going again.

But the newspaper said we won." said Markl, holding up the folded paper as proof.

"Only idiots believe what they read in the paper." the Witch of the Waste replied, blowing more smoke from her lips as she knocked the ashes from the tip of her cigar onto the floor.

"That's so strange. I can't get Calcifer going." Sophie said, worried. Markl glanced up at me and I smile gently down at him. Calcifer will be fine as soon as Howl gets here. Hopefully, he won't be too long. "Do you have to keep on smoking that? It smells terrible."

"Don't deny an old witch her pleasure, young lady." she replied taking another puff.

"Markl, can you crack a window please?" Sophie asked.

Markl got off my lap but I remember that Calcifer wasn't going so the castle wouldn't be protected if the window was opened.

"I wouldn't open that window, if I were you, dear." the Witch said. I sprinted out of my seat and managed to pull Markl gently away from the curtain before he could open them. "Calcifer's too weak right now to protect this place. Suliman's henchman could get in."

Markl held onto me tightly as the house shook and we all heard explosions from outside. Markl had buried his face on my stomach completely. I ran outside with Markl still attached to me to see a battleship flying over our house. I passed Markl over to Sophie, who had also followed us outside.

"Sophie, Markl, get back inside. I'm going to check on the shop." I told her, rushing away. Markl called out to me but Sophie quickly took him back inside the house, out of danger.

I opened the door to the front shop and gasp. There was a building in flame across the street. Luckily, there is no one there. Most of the people living here had already left the town. Sirens wailed and people cried out and yelled. I look over my shoulder, when I heard hissing, to see that soldiers were turning into the henchmen of Suliman.

So instead of helping out the rest of the town, they focus on trying to find Howl and the rest of us. They need to set their priorities straight. I run back inside and lock the door behind me. I heard the front door slam open and glass breaking, just as I made it out into the courtyard. I looked up with a gasp as another ship flew up above us, dropping more bombs. I saw one of the bombs heading towards the courtyard. Not good.

However, I saw a black object zipping through the sky, attach itself to the bomb, I knew exactly who it was. "Howl! No!" I cried out, not wanting to lose another person I care about, I have already lost enough people.

As the other bombs exploded, I was slammed against the brick wall. I place a barrier between me using my magic, noticing my barrier is stronger that what it used to be.

When it had ended, I looked up and slowly turned knowing Howl was there. "Howl!" I yelled happily, running into his arm and pecking him on the lips. "You're all right!" I sighed in relief. His crumpled wings curled around the both of us as I embraced him more tightly. The bomb was still in one piece on the ground, stopped by Howl.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I should have gotten here sooner," he said gently, blue eyes shining down at me.

"We are still having a chat later, Mister," I said but then I happily nuzzled my face into his chest as he ran his fingers through my moonlight silver hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around me before leading me inside just as the blob men tried to follow us. They were squished into a deformed pile of black limbs and green suits as they all tried to reach us. They were of course forced out of the house by the use of Howl's magic when we swooped inside.

"Master Howl! Rose! You're okay!" Markl said happily and came rushing over to hug me, as soon as Howl had placed me down. Sophie rushed over no long afterwards, making sure that I was alright.

We watched as Howl brought a black glob out of Calcifer's mouth, exploding it into sparks of magic.

"Calcifer! You hang in there, now." Howl said, but he then walked over to the Witch of the Waste with his hand held to his chest. "Tell me, was that cigar a gift from Madame Suliman by any chance?" he asked her as she blew smoke around his figure.

"Howl, she fed me something gross. I feel sick." Calcifer moaned.

"Why, if it isn't Howl. I think you and I need to have a nice, long, heart-to –heart chat," she said, lounging with her chin resting on her knuckles.

"There's nothing I'd like more than that, but right now there's a war going on," he said with one of his charming smiles, holding out his hand. She blew out one more puff of smoke before placing the cigar into his hand, created magical sparks.

"How unlike you, Howl, not running away anymore." She commented, looking at me, with a smirk.

"Until later, then," he said. He turned to me, placing his arms around my waist as I gazed up at him. "Stay here. Calcifer will protect you from the henchmen. I'll stand guard out front." He said, gliding towards the door.

"Howl! it's dangerous." I said, embracing him tightly. Though I knew he wouldn't hide this time.

"Another wave is coming. And Calcifer's too weak to stop the bombs," he told me, shifting his head to the side.

"Please, be careful. I can't lose another person that I care about." I pleaded.

"I've had enough of running away, Rose. Now I've got something I want to protect. It's you." he said and I gasped lightly, loosening my grip enough for him to fly off.

I looked at the shop to see the blob men reforming. I rushed back inside the house and switched the dial to the wastes. I cracked open the door and saw that it was pouring with rain. I try to spot Howl from the cliff.

Sophie followed me and I couldn't help and notice that her old features had melted away to show her 18-year-old face with silver hair.

"That's where we are at the shop. Looks like Howl's in trouble." Sophie stated as she pointed to the ship flying above the shop. It caught on fire. "Howl, look out!" I cried out just as the battleship went down in flames. It exploded on the ground just as Markl came out. Turnip-head had also hopped over to Sophie's side.

Sophie looked up and she ran inside, dragging me along but not before asking Markl for help. It looks like Sophie has come up with a plan.

"We have to move the portal away from the shop!" She exclaimed to Calcifer as soon as we entered the room. This made us all pause before I could feel a grin start to form on my face. That could work.

"Are you crazy? I can't move the portals without Howl's help." Calcifer said, snatching a piece of wood from its spot on the hearth before shoving it into his mouth.

"You have to try. If we don't, Howl will keep protecting the flower shop. Okay, we have to go now." Sophie told the Witch softly, helping her up before handing her over to Markl so he could lead her outside.

"Rose! Sophie! They're about to bomb the flower shop!"Markl cried out. Sophie rushed forward to help Markl take the Witch outside quicker. "Rose, get Calcifer!" Sophie ordered. I picked up the black shovel that Howl had used to move houses.

"You're coming with us. Hop on."

"I can't! It's impossible. No one but Howl can take me out of this hearth." he protested.

"There isn't any time Cal. We have to try." I said, then picked Calcifer up. He yelped, clinging to the sides before realising that he was fine. I placed magic around him to protect him. As we got closer to the door he started to warn me. "If you take me out that door, the castle could collapse." I waited until Markl raced back in, telling me that they were already outside.

"Alright, stand back." I carefully made my way down the stairs. "Make sure I go out last, Rose. I don't know what's gonna happen, but I'm sure it won't be good." As soon as the shovel had crossed the entrance, the castle door disappeared and the castle completely collapsed on itself.

"I told you it would collapse!" he yelled before letting out a gasp. "Rain! Rain!" he tried to cover himself as Sophie asked Markl to stay with the Witch as the rest of us look for a way back inside of the castle.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	11. Different Magic Chapter 9

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nine~~~**

* * *

We quickly found a way inside and I placed Calcifer where the hearth once was and we quickly gave him bits of wood from the castle. Sophie then tried to convince Calcifer to move the castle. Of course, she managed to convince him after a few minutes of sweet-talking.

"All right. I need something of yours, either one of you two, it doesn't matter." Calcifer admits.

"What about this?" Sophie volunteered, holding up her long braid. Calcifer reached up and formed one hand into a pair of scissors, cutting most of Sophie's hair off and gobbling it up.

He glowed a dark purple then shot up with a loud shriek, picking the ceiling up with his larger form. A section of the floor fell from beside us, almost taking Markl with it before Calcifer started to move the castle down the rocks of the mountain.

Sophie and I got onto our knees to look out, as Turnip-head hopped along under the castle. "Thanks, Calcifer. You're fantastic!". I told him happily.

"Imagine what I could have done with your eyes. Or your heart. He told us, his voice echoing.

"That's it! You've got Howl's, heart!" the Witch of the Waste exclaimed sounding happy. way too happy. "I found it!"

"I can see Howl down there! Looks like he's trapped!" I yelled out. We gasped a lightning struck where Howl was.

"Calcifer, hurry!" I yelled, turning back to hear him shriek. The Witch was grabbing Calcifer's shovel, pulling it from under the wood as she reached towards Howl's heart. "Put that back! I yelled at her, racing to her side to try and get Calcifer out of her hands.

"Howl's heart, it's mine!" she yelled. Sophie grasped her around the waist from the back. Calcifer was losing control of the castle. The castle was starting to stumble down the hill. The witch was thrown against the wall, letting Calcifer's flames engulfing her.

"Put Calcifer back now!" I yelled, catching Markl and holding his tightly as he nearly slips through the hole.

"It's hot! Oh, it's burning me!" she cried out as I stood once more and tried to pry her hand off the heart. "Let go! You're catching on fire!" I yell though I notice that I don't seem to be affected by the heat. "No, it's mine! It's mine! It's mine!" she yelled.

"No, it's not! It's Howl's!" I yelled at her, but gasp as we were drenched with water. I cried out as the flames turned a dangerous blue. 'If I die, Howl dies too, I hope you know!' Calcifer's words were echoing non-stop in my head as tears began to pool in my eyes and my magic began to escape from my core, reacting wildly to the emotional pain I was feeling.

I only had enough time to hold on to something as the floor suddenly fell out from underneath us. The castle was breaking apart with Calcifer not there to control it. Heen jumped into Sophie's arms as we all fell screaming down the depths of the cavern.

"Rose! Sophie!" Markl shouted. We landed on hard ground. I kept my face turned away from Sophie. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into my shoulder. "I didn't even think."

Sophie suddenly gasped and shook me, making me look up to see that the ring I got from Howl was rattling with a blue light coming from the red gem.

"Is Howl still alive? Can you lead me to him?" I asked the ring. A blue light led to a metal heap. We saw a door so we moved away from the metal before I opened the door. I gasped, feeling only blackness instead of stone like I was expecting.

Without a second thought, I walked through the door. Sophie and Heen quickly caught up to me and we appeared inside a small cottage. This is Howl's private cottage. Why are we here? I moved outside to see the lack of any flowers just as shooting stars fell from the sky, bursting onto the ground. The ring started to rattle on my finger.

Far across the field a starburst, lightening up the form of a young boy wandering around "Howl!" I gasped as more shooting stars raced down from the sky. I raced down the steps of the cottage before Sophie could even open her mouth. She raced after me, calling out my name.

"We're in Howl's childhood. This is how Howl must have made the contract with Calcifer!" I paused for a moment then gasped as I felt my feet sinking into the black mud and I stumbled back, just to see one last shooting star shoot across the sky, landing into Howl's palm.

That must be Calcifer. Howl swallowed Calcifer. Young Howl gasped in pain, coughed and clutched his chest just as a flame came into his hand.

The ring burst and the ground opened up below us as I called out to the two behind us. "Howl! Calcifer!" I cried out as Howl turned to us, the flame in his hand poking its head up curiously. "It's us, Rose and Sophie! I know how to help you now! Find us in the future!" I yelled as the ground swallowed us. We fell from the sky until it faded to darkness and we started walking. Tears were streaming from my eyes.

"Rose, are you alright?" Sophie asked me concerned.

"Sorry, Sophie, I'm trying to hurry. I just can't seem to stop crying." I told her quietly as the door appeared. I walked quickly out the doorway, pausing when it disappeared behind us, before looking forward and freezing. Howl was there, crouched down and breathing heavily in his bird form.

"Howl," I said softly, moving forward and shifting the feathers from his face. His eyes were blank and blood was dripping from him. "I'm sorry. Did I come too late? I didn't mean to make you wait this long." I apologised, leaning forward to gently peck his lips. "I need you to take us to Calcifer is you can." He outstretched his foot and I climbed on with Sophie at my side, watching Howl as he unfolded his wings and took off to the sky as we clutched onto his leg.

We found the castle on the edge of the cliff with only the floor and its two legs still uprights. We landed gently on the floor and we stepped off Howl as he fell to his side. The feathers and bird-like features disappeared from Howl's body until only the man was left behind. I gently rolled him over, moving his hair out of his face as Markl ran over.

"Is he dead?" he asked me while Sophie took a step back.

"No Markl," I said to him before walking over the Witch of the Waste who was still clutching onto Howl's heart. "Howl needs that back now," I stated as I kneeled before her with my hands outstretched.

"Don't look at me. I don't have it. I don't know what you're talking about." she mumbled, looking away. I embrace her tightly. "Please. Please give it back." I begged.

"You really want it that badly?" she asked me. I could only nod against her shoulder before pulling back. "All right, then. You'd better take good care of it. Here, dear." she said, handing the pulsing blue flame over to me.

"Thank you, you have a big heart," I told her, cupping Howl's heart in my hands before getting up. I walked over to Howl's unconscious form and bent down, leaving Sophie with the Witch of the Waste and Turnip-head. Not like he is very far from Sophie.

"Calcifer," I called out to him as he gazed up at me.

"Rose, I'm so tired." he whispered.

"If I give Howl back his heart, what will happen to you?"

"I'll be okay if you do it. I think. Sophie dumped a bucket of water on me and Howl and I both survived, though you did block most of it with your magic and your body." he rasped.

"I better try then," I said softly, closing my eyes and feeling the soft thumps of Howl's heart. "It's fluttering like a bird. And it's so warm."

"It's still just the heart of a child." he says.

"Please, let Calcifer live." I prayed. "And please help Howl take back his heart." I placed my hands on Howl's chest and pushed the flame into it. Sparks flew through my hands, followed by a shimmering light.

"I'm alive! I'm alive! Look, I'm free!" Calcifer cheered and I smiled sadly. Happy he is free but sad to see him fly off. "Free! Free! I'm alive!" Howl moaned, instantly directing my attention back to him. At least until the castle started to creak.

"It can't stand without Calcifer!" Markl yelled as Sophie pulled him down to the floor. I held onto Howl so he didn't slip off as we slid down the edge of the mountain, all of us screaming loudly. Turnip-head jumped in front of us and tried to slow us down. He was successful but his pole was snapped in doing so.

"Turnip!" Sophie yelled out in concern. We slid off the side of the mountain but got stuck between two large rocks that held us from falling. I sat up, gently pulling Markl up from his place buried in my side as Sophie picked up Turnip-head.

"His pole snapped! Are you alright? We'll get you a new pole ok? You save us, Turnip." she said before leaning down to kiss him. It seems the spell on him has been broken by Sophie. His scarecrow arms and legs changed to real one, his face turned human as his suit turned to gold and his hair grew and turned blonde.

"Thank you, Sophie," he said with a bow. "I'm the prince who's been missing from the neighbouring kingdom. Somehow I got that blasted spell put on me," he told her as I gently ran my fingers through Howl's hair. I look at Sophie to see that she was blushing!

"I know that spell. A kiss from your true love breaks it." The Witch of the Waste said with a smile. I had to bit my lip gently to keep myself from chuckling as Sophie's face only grew redder.

"That's right. If it weren't for Sophie, I would have been a scarecrow for the rest of my life," he stated.

My attention was diverted when Howl began to stir, groaning as his eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" he asked, groaning at the pain coming from his chest. "I feel terrible like there's a weight on my chest," he said, lying back down.

"A heart's a heavy burden," I said with a grin, launching myself at him as his blue eyes shined up at me happily. I let out a giggle as he turned and pinned me down on my back, leaning down to kiss me deeply. He pulled away to give the two of us some air before leaning in for another.

"Rose!" Markl whined, making me back away from Howl to look at my cub, who had his eyes closed thanks to the Witch since Sophie and the Prince were kissing too.

I giggled, taking Markl into my arms before leaning my back onto Howl's chest as he sat up with his leg bent.

"You should go home and tell your king to stop this dumb war." The Witch of the Waste advised as the Prince and Sophie walked towards us.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. One thing you can always count on is that heart change," he said while looking at Sophie, causing her to blush deeply. "So as soon as the war is over, I shall return for you, my love," he promised, stepping forward and placing a light kiss on Sophie's lips.

We climbed up the hill and waved the prince off as he bounced away on a pole across the sky. My eye lit up as a familiar shining light came spiralling towards us.

"Hey, it's Calcifer!" Markl said.

"You didn't have to come back, Calcifer," Howl told him with a grin as I moved away causing his hand to loosen its hold from around my waist. I held Calcifer in my palms.

"I kind of missed you guys And it looks like it's gonna rain." He admitted with a pout.

"I missed you too, Cal," I said, before leaning down to give him a kiss, laughing when he blushed.

Later that week, the war was officially ended and the battleship was heading home, we were floating above the town in our new flying castle made from the metals from the battleship with new features and different hearths for Calcifer so he could move around in the house. I stood on a long balcony, watching the cloud roll by.

"Rose? Are you out here?" Howl asked, opening the door and smiling wide, eyes lighting up when he saw me. "Hello, love," he said, walking out and holding on to the side as he joined me in watching the clouds.

I was caught by surprise when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest, before leaning down and giving me a deep kiss. "I actually came out here to ask you something," he said when he pulled away for air.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

Howl smirked and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring from behind his back, making me gasp slightly as he slid in onto my ring finger.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Tears filled my eyes before I lunged at him and brought him into another deep kiss. "So, is that a yes?" he asked, pulling away as I nodded against his neck. We moved back inside to tell the others. I sat next to the Hearth while Howl went to play with Markl and Heen. I finally have what a wanted when I first came to this world. A family!

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	12. Different Magic Chapter 10

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Ten~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

It wasn't long before Rose and Howl had their wedding. It was a quiet and small affair. Only Sophie and her husband, the Prince, Markl, Calcifer, Witch of the Waste and Heen were in attendance. They weren't any change in appearance, they were married as they were, wearing their normal clothes. That is the way they are after all.

After they were married, everyone went back with Sophie. Giving Howl and Rose their wedding night to their selves, not worrying about anyone else.

Howl carried Rose bridal style up to his bedroom before closing the door with his foot. He placed her gently on his bed. He slowly made his way onto the bed before climbing over Rose's body and bringing her into a deep kiss. He broke away from her lip slightly, both panting heavily, with a string of saliva connected their lips, before kissing her again.

He moves his right hand slightly and waved it making all of their clothes disappear from their bodies, leaving them completely bear to each other gazes. Howl moved his lips down to Rose's neck, nibbling and sucking lightly, leaving behind hickeys. Howl moved further south and started to suck on her left nipple.

Rose left out a soft moan which turned louder when Howl started to nibble on her nipple. Rose cried out in pleasure at the feeling of Howl's teeth grazing her sensitive flesh.

Howl slipped a hand down between her legs. He strokes her silver curls before moving a placing a finger into the hot wet folds earning a cry of pleasure from Rose. The hot heat around his finger was making his cock twitch.

He moved his finger in and out gently before added the second. He repeated the same process and gently added the third. Rose was moaning before her moan was caught in her throat before she came with a loud scream.

He removed his fingers and cleans her juices from his fingers before leaning down and pulling her into a deep kiss. They were both left breathless as they parted. Rose latched onto Howl's neck leaving behind her own hickeys before kissing down his muscled chest and abs. Howl groans as Rose's slender fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked the hard flesh.

The feeling of hot air caressed him when without warning his cock was consumed down to the root. Howl let out a low groan. He leant over slipping three fingers into Rose's dripping folds making her moan around his hardness sending sparks of pleasure up his shaft. It wasn't long before they both ended up coming hard.

Howl pinned Rose down on the bed. He pushed his tongue into her pussy and teased her. Rose's hips rolled against his mouth, pushing his tongue further inside, and laced her fingers through his hair. He switched back and forth from licking and sucking her clitoris and thrusting his tongue deep in her pulsing wet folds.

Rose came with a scream. She didn't have a chance to recover before Howl gently and slowly pushed his cock deep into her body. She let out a sharp cry of pain and tear pooled in her eyes. Howl stopped moving and leant down to kiss Rose, to try and distract her from the pain.

It wasn't long before she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips upwards. Rose threw her head back onto her pillow when Howl thrust hard and fast into her body. Her back arched making her breast bounce and place them in front of Howl's face. He sucks one of her nipples while he continues to thrust into her body.

It wasn't long before they both let out a scream when they came and collapsed in a heap and curled up together. Howl whispered a soft 'I love you' before drifting asleep making Rose gently kiss his forehead before following him into the darkness.

They both woke up many times during the night to repeat their love making and joining their bodies as one. They didn't leave Howl's room until the night after.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	13. Different Magic Epilogue

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Epilogue~~~**

* * *

I have been married to howl for two years now. I couldn't be happier. Of course, there was a minor problem a few days after our wedding. It seems that Teddy's grandmother died of cancer so there wasn't anyone family wise to look after Teddy.

The Goblins managed to get in contact with me and they had already packed away all of Teddy's belongings along with all his mum and dad and they even took all of Teddy's money out of his vault and placed it in a trunk along with all his belongings.

It was easy enough to pop back to my previous world to pick up Teddy and pop back to this one. Howl wouldn't let me go by myself though. He came with me. He is overprotective but I don't mind it too much. It's nice to be the one protected, not the one doing the protecting.

Teddy is settling in nicely and Markl seems to relish at being an older brother. I still see Sophie from time to time but she is busy looking after her own husband and kids. That's right, kids. She gave birth to twins two months ago. Cute little things.

Crying from Teddy's room stops my musings. It wakes Howl up who had not long fallen asleep. I get up slowly, due to being pregnant and near my due date, it was harder for me to get out of bed.

I go to Teddy's room to see that he was having a nightmare again. He doesn't have them often, only once in a while. I pick Teddy up and place him near my chest before I started to rock him gently from side to side.

His crying soon stopped so I placed him back in his bed before leaving his room and shutting the door to, leaving a crack open. I turned to see that Howl was leaning against the wall. I shriek soundless when Howl picked me up bridal style and took me back to our bedroom. We cuddled close together and fell asleep. My dream was coming true. I have a family and it is growing larger as time passes.

 **The End**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
